Beauty In The Break Down
by SlavingSilenced
Summary: Kyohei's starting to show signs of changing as time is going by after fights with Sunako that bring back painful memories. Will he be able to confide in a friend of will he bottle it up and keep to himself? SunaxKyo
1. PreRead

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE WALLFLOWER. ALL I WILL CLAIM IS THE IDEA FOR THE FANFIC!!

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Pre-Read

It was just a normal day at Mori High. The girls were screaming and the four wonders of the school were running for their lives as usual.  
These four were known as the princes of Mori High.

The first is known as Yuki. His name is Yunkinojo Toyoma. Though he is the most cowardly of the group he is also the cutest and can get out of just about anything. His face was the best thing that everyone loved…even the boys. You see, Yuki had one of those faces that on girls, is often times called a baby face. On a boy it only proves to make them look like a girl.

Yuki wants to be popular as a brave man not a girl looking cutie. In Yuki's world…he hates his life. He also lives with the scariest person on the face of the universe and her name is Sunako Nakahara.  
The next one we come to is Ranmaru Mori. Ranmaru is what some would call a sex god and others would call him a playboy, or just a player. Every woman in the world seemed to swoon over him except for two in the world and that was Ms. Nakahara Oba-chan) and Sunako Nakahara.

With his money and dashing looks hardly anyone could refuse him. Although money was not supplied to him for the purpose of rent in which all the boys were paying Ms. Nakahara.

Ranmaru was the sexiest of them. He could get any woman that he wanted. And luckily all the women he wanted, wanted him…or at least all but Oba-chan.

As we move along we reach Takenaga Oda. He's the most serious of the group. Always reading a book he was also most likely the smartest easily. Black hair matching with his not so social eyes made him a gorgeous piece of living art. All the girls looked at him as the perfect guy to be with and that he was the most caring but his eyes only sought for Noi.

Last in the line we have Kyohei Takano. Kyohei in the group is easily the most aggressive and has the worst temper. He seems to be the one in the house that is the least afraid of Sunako. He actually was the reason why they were running right now.

You see they like to not be chased for their lives everyday so they tried to fake being transfers or at least dorks at the school for a day and in a fight with Sunako, Kyohei blew it. Their cover was blown into pieces by a Kyohei bomb if there was any such thing.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123132123123123123123123123

This is my first wallflower Fanfiction so plz read and review and plz be kind.


	2. Ch 1 How it Happened

How it Happened

Just another normal day at Mori high; where the four princes attended school. Ranmaru, Takenaga, Yuki, and Kyohei though were all out sick. Sunako though was attending and was rumored not to be sick because she was the one the poisoned the four having had it out for them since they were all bright creatures living in the same house.

Truth be told…the boys weren't sick and Sunako Nakahara had stayed the night over at Noi's house; Noi also being a creature of the light herself. Sunako was more held captive over at Noi's rather than going willingly.

Noi's mission though no one knew it was to make Sunako shine just as brightly as her and the boys. It seemed like 'mission impossible'. But could she do it?

321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321

"Why am I the one in the gentlemen suit and get up?" The blonde growled angrily. "And why am I hiding myself at all!" He started to yell and stomp in somewhat of a tantrum.

"Would you please get a hold of yourself?" The red head blurted out annoyed and frustrated. "It was hard enough to get that on you when you were willing so don't start throwing it off now!" He shot back.

The blonde snarled and shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk in his usual pouted slump.

"Kyohei will you stop with the attitude already?" the one with Black hair said looking up from his book for only a mere second to glare at the blond.

"Says the rich boy who can't even tell mommy and daddy that he doesn't want the family company," Kyohei shot off in a prissy tone then glared right back.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Noi giggled walking up. "Are you all new to Mori high?" She asked kindly.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's _us_." Kyohei commented then realized what he'd done when Noi started to look at them strangely. Then he smirked with his quick mind and burst into laughter, "Hah!! I got you good!"

Noi breathed a sigh of relief and shook her head, "Yeah, yeah you did. I should be used to those kinds of scared considering my best friend being the way that she is sometimes but I guess that's just one of the amazing qualities that make her, her."

"And who is this girl?" Takenaga asked. He and Noi were kind of what we would call going out but Takenaga was too shy right now to admit it though he did admit that he likes Noi and that they've kissed. He'd felt bad for not telling her about the plan but they didn't want anyone to know that could risk blowing their cover.

"Well as a matter of fact she's right here." She said smiling brightly and turned around greeting the raven haired girl.

Her long dark hair ran low to the middle of her back as it was tied high in a pony-tail. Her uniform fit snugly on her curves and around her. "Hey come and meet the new kids." Noi called cheerfully; so that all the boys had to question why she was so happy.

The raven haired girl turned effortlessly on her heals and with just the slightest smirk drew a peaceful smile as she let her eyelids fall limply over her eyes gracefully and she gave a small jest of her arm as a wave as she held her school bag down in front of her with her other hand.. The make-up that Noi had used was perfect on the girl's pale skin and her acne was no more thanks to creams and a healthy diet for the days that she was now starting to like.

"Is it me or does she look a little too familiar." Ranmaru whispered to the others as they nodded in agreement.

"Hi! How are all of you today?" She asked cheerfully and like a true genuine girl.

"She…She…" Ranmaru started and all the others looked to him to see if he were about to reveal her identity. "She's absolutely GORGEOUS!!" He yelled and started to try and frolic over to her but ended up falling flat on his face due to the new "look" he chose. "Ow…" He mumbled as all the others started to laugh.

The dark haired girl though only came forth and bent down looking for blood. When she saw none she quickly extended her hand with a smile, "Are you alright? That was a pretty bad fall."

"Sunako you're acting so nice!! I'm so very proud of you! You're acting like a true lady." Noi cheered happily.

Meanwhile all the boys were in a state of shock now seeing why she looked so familiar. She was the girl that they feared the most and now she was actually a LADY?! Ranmaru who had now been trying to seduce Sunako screamed and ran behind the other boys.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" He yelled begging in a crying tone.

Sunako stared in wonder and smiled gently, "Wow. I can inflict fear and pain by being a lady. Nice call Noi." She said standing and brushed herself off and winked at her friend. "You'll teach me more style trick right?" She asked and Noi nodded eagerly.

"DUH! Why wouldn't I?" She asked knocking Sunako in the head lightly. "And one day you just might meet a guy that you'll really enjoy doing this for but won't need to because he'll like you for you and not how you look or act." Noi smiled gracefully and received one of the same level from Sunako.

"We'd better get to class though." She suggested then turned to the guys, "Have a nice first day!" She called smiling at them elegantly though inside she was now screaming. Although she had to admit that looking at Noi was no problem at all. Looking at herself in the mirror she thought she was someone else and still and almost always attacked the mirror.

"How!?" Kyohei yelled out amazing and astonished by what Noi had done. "She's a god!" He yelled punching his fist into the air in celebration.

"That's my girl." Takenaga whispered to himself silently.

"What was that Taka?" Ranmaru nudged him in the side and he turned blushing and pouting, "Leave me alone."

321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321

As the day progressed Kyohei seemed to be running into Sunako a lot. Finally getting infuriated with it he started to ignore her having been blushing every time she smiled or waved at him in the halls because now she was beginning to shine just as radiant as he and the others.

Having done that he stopped seeing her in his conscious mind and therefore ran into her knocking all her things to the ground but seeing as it was her…he ignored it.

"HEY!" She yelled turning and throwing her book at his head catching his attention-in the worst way.

"WHAT?!" He yelled which got everyone's attention including hers-in the worst way as well.

"KYOHEI?! You stupid radiant being! What is wrong with you!" She yelled throwing more things now.

"Hey! What are you talking about? I don't know anybody named Kyohei!" He said blocking the flying objects trying to keep his and all of their covers safe.

"So who were those others with you?" She yelled demanding answers now. She looked at him for a moment then it dawned on her. "ALL OF YOU!! You tricked me!" She screeched and started to throw bigger things until she got so big as an actually person that knocked Kyohei down…and happened to be one of his fans.

Once she landed on him his disguise was ruined and she squealed, "It IS Kyohei!!"

Now severely angry Kyohei stood and moved the girl away as well as all the others that tried to get near him until he got the now walking away and indifferent Sunako and he grabbed her shoulders turning her roughly, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! At least I'm not going around dressing like a moron just to hide from a few fans." She spoke the words harshly aiming them right at him which all hit like rockets.

"Yeah but you don't have any fans do you?" He asked getting in her face.

Glaring she looked up at him without moving her head and reached for him grabbing his shirt and lifted him from his feet and turned in a twist lifting him over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground, "Eat dirt you crude idiot!"

Groaning in pain he rolled over and got up grabbing her leg and pulled her down, "Why should I? You finally act like a lady out of no where just because you spent a night with Noi but you actually _live _with us and you can't do anything like this for us." He accused in a soft but aggressive tone.

"No. I changed because for once I was away! Away from you and all the others which in truth I can handle all the others. Their 1,000 times better than you; including Ranmaru!" She yelled and slapped his hand away from her a stood up dusting herself off.

"What are you trying to say you wench?" He asked rage fueling his mouth.

She turned to him with a slightly pained face but quickly covered it with a scowl, "I'm saying that life would be so, so much better if you just weren't in it. All you can do is aggravate, annoy, piss off, and cause pain to people. Just-" She paused and shook her head lightly to keep from crying, "Just go crawl under a rock and stay there."

After that everyone watched as she turned and walked away tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew that he didn't like her but why did he always have to be so cruel about making it a fact and why did he always have to remind her of it?

Now the three others were heading up but stopped seeing Sunako walking away, "Su-S-Sunako…" They all stared in shocked awe as she started to walk a little faster until she passed them in a run.

Why did that stupid creature of the light have to do this to her all the time? Why couldn't he just leave her alone; because, he wanted free rent. Well if that's what he wanted-, "I'll give it to him just as long as he'll leave me alone." She spoke to herself as she burst through the door to the school and ran to the house.

321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321

"W-" Takenaga was about to start yelling when he got cut off by someone very unlikely.

"What did you do to her?" Yuki yelled stepping in the way and grabbed Kyohei by the shirt which was indeed a risky move.

"Get off me pip-squeak." Kyohei said glaring up at him only to be met with a surprisingly hard fist to the face.

"You should never-ever make a girl cry!" Yuki yelled getting louder.

Kyohei growled a little low and turned staying quiet.


	3. Ch 2 What it Caused

I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER. ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO TOMOKO HAYAKAWA!! I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW EITHER THAT CREDIT GOES TO-...someone I don't know BUT IT DOESN'T GO TO ME!

NOW ON WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER!

What it Caused

"Would you all stop it already?" Kyohei yelled out in raged anger as all three of the others were giving him the cold shoulder. Walking home and walking in school were nightmares of their own with everyone mad at him for making her cry even though most would have liked to have done it themselves.

Once home they tried to keep Kyohei out of the house but let's face it- Kyohei's the strongest of the four and it was hardly any help that he was angry with all of them at the time.

Breaking them down like bowling pins he rammed into the house only to find it sparkling like usual but the sparkling Sunako from that morning was still there and still very real. "What's wrong with you?" Kyohei shot off running over to the smiling Sunako and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her. "Where's the killing machine?" He yelled.

Backing away a few steps she shook her head with a small chuckle, "There's nothing wrong with me. Why would there be?" She asked moving her head to the side giggling pleasantly.

Kyohei gave a puckered face and turned stomping off to his room and slammed the door. Sunako just sighed and shook her head, "What a troubled young man…I would have liked him to have a good reaction to my greeting and cleansing of the house and-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!" Kyohei yelled running down the stairs. He was panting and his eyes were wide a new sense of fear and worry.

"Kyohei what's wrong all I did was clean it." She said simply and shrugged. "I can rearrange things a different way if you'd like."

All three of the boys left standing who hadn't been given a chance to speak yet didn't have anything to say their gawks were saying it for them.

"Cleaned? There's nothing but boxes all in it!!" Kyohei yelled pointing up and behind him to his room. Sunako's eyes grew wide for a moment and then she remembered and nodded.

"Yes I put those boxes in there. I thought that maybe you would like my horror movies and books since I will have no more use of them." She said with a pleasant but yet pained smiled and turned. "Dinner will be ready shortly." She said walking to the kitchen.

"Wait! Sunako," All boys yelled at once even Kyohei joined in looking at her like she was an innocent child. "Are you saying that you'll let us turn you into a lady?" Takenaga asked shocked and she shook her head.

"There's no need for you to help. I've done this before in life and I remember how everything goes." She smiled and looked away heading for the kitchen once again.

The boys all turned to each other with wide eyes but grins on their faces. "Do you all know what this means?" Ranmaru asked eagerly.

"Yeah free rent." Takenaga cheered silently in his own way.

"And I have a gorgeous little kitten living just down the hall from me." Ranmaru spoke the words eagerly and with an obvious lust. "Her figure is just so perfectly refined and her curved are in just the right place and exactly symmetrical and why is Kyohei not pounding me for being a playboy?" He asked breaking off and staying in his pose looking off into space confused.

6546546546546546546546546546465464654654654654654654654654654654654654

"Change back." Kyohei damned walking into the kitchen.

Sunako turned innocently and looked at him slightly pained, "What?"

"Change back; right now. Give back the old Sunako. Whoever the hell you are inside of her I'll beat you out if I have to. I have some pent up aggression that I can use this as an excuse for." Kyohei said taking a fighting stance and Sunako raised her hand to her mouth only touching the back of her hand to her lips just barely and giggled.

"What's so funny?" He yelled.

"You are." She said still giggling slightly. "You think I'm possessed." She said and started to laugh again.

"Hey it's happened before like a thousand times! You draw attention to a lot of evil spirits." Kyohei pointed out but stayed in his position ready to strike if needed.

"Well as I recall the last time I was possessed and made to be lady like I was doing stuff like…" She looked up into the air and shrugged quickly then moved over to him slamming him against the wall. He gave a low grunt and looked up to find Sunako in his face and her hands running down his chest.

"Things like this." She whispered leaning into his ear. Closing his eyes he grabbed her wrists tightly and moved her back about an inch his face heating up and his chest pounding.

"Stop it." He growled and shoved her back a little getting his composer back. "The only good thing coming from this is that I'll get free rent." He said whispering it harshly in her ear as he passed her and walked out and up to his room.

Sunako looked down at her wrists that were red and she frowned, "It doesn't even heart…" She said to herself lightly. "Why didn't he hurt me like he usually does?" She asked herself again and started to walk with her head down thinking.

65465465465465465465465465465465465465465465465465465465465465465

Back in his room Kyohei was laying on his bed thinking about how life would be better now for Sunako with her finally embracing the fact that she was going to turn into a lady either way and then turning into one all in the same.

"But why did she have to now? Why couldn't she have done it in the beginning?" He asked himself and turned over to see Sunako outside in the garden. Smiling gently to himself he stood and walked over to the window watching her but his smile fell watching her fall to the ground.

Turning around he started to dart through the house making his way to the door. Thrusting it open he found himself at the front door greeted by hordes of fan girls. Eyes wide he turned and slammed the door as they all went insanely wild.

After a few pants he started to run through the house again.

654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654

Sunako on her knees in the garden was panting and holding her stomach and nose. Her stomach felt light and her nose was starting to bleed.

"I can look at him just fine but I've never, never been that close to a boy let alone a gorgeous boy note even once in my life." She hissed to herself. Panting now she tried to stand only to grab at her chest in sudden awe.

"Since when did my hear-"

"Are you alright?!" Kyohei yelled running out through the backdoor and over to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked standing fully and turned to him and took out a small rag and started to wipe the small amount of blood away.

"I was looking out the window into the garden and I saw you fall." He said panting. "Now, are. You. O-Kay?" He asked grabbing her arm. "You probably shouldn't even be out in this heat." He said and rushed her inside.

"I'm fine." She persisted but he didn't listen as all the others watched with eyebrows raised in amusement.

Taking her upstairs he walked to his room and thrust her in before walking in himself and slammed the door shut. Turning to her he was greeted with a hard slap in the face. "Thanks." He mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Why did you drag to your room?" She asked angrily.

"Well I don't know maybe I planned on murdering you or maybe I was going to attempted raping you." He yelled looking at her like she was a moron. "To talk you idiot," He said annoyed and shook his head. "You need to change back Sunako. It just doesn't feel right." He said sitting on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused and sat down next to him.

"I mean that you don't seem like it's what you want. I can't picture you wanting this. You've even changed your personality and everything. When you used to punch you now slap and you never kick what's wrong with you? Where's the Sunako that vowed never to look in a mirror again that way she wouldn't have to be compared to others?" He asked looking over at her.

She stared back at him for a moment when he started to reach out and tugged at the tie in her hair and moved his hand watching as slowly it fell from her hair. A few seconds later her hair fell and curved where it had been tied and framed her face.

"You should keep your hair down." He said to her gently. "It looks good up too but…I like it down. It's more you-the old you." He said with a small chuckle and stood.

Her eyes following him Sunako stayed sitting on the bed then turned her head to him when he turned around seeing as she hadn't gotten up. "What-" She shook her head quickly snapping out of her illusions and such, "I'm sorry Kyohei but I can't change back. Not anymore." Standing she walked to the door and turned the knob opening it only to have Kyohei's hand slamming it back.

Moving around her pinning her to the wall he moved in like Ranmaru would have and reached down with a hand and raised her leg gently and moved his body against hers pressing her to the door. Looking up at him she blushed brightly and tried to reach for the door knob. Seeing her he grabbed her wrist and moved her arm up and grabbed the other moving it up with the other and keeping her leg up pinned her to the door.

"You wanna be the lady you're being now? This'll happen a lot, so start getting used to it!" He whispered in her ear then let her arms fall but stayed against her his heart starting to thump again. Looking down at her he hoped to god that she couldn't hear or feel it.

Lucky for Kyohei she didn't because she was too focused on her own beating heart. Looking up at him she blushed madly seeing him staring down at her. "You've never even really kissed a guy have you?" He asked leaning his head down a little.

"No so please don't!" She said shoving his shoulders and moved her head to the side as he shot right back to her tripping. Yelling as he started to fall he slammed his eyes shut and prepared for impact.

When the surface he hit was soft he opened his eyes seeing the door and looked to the side seeing Sunako holding him up. She had a pleasant smile on her face that made his face heat up. "You alright?" She asked kindly and he breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Good." She said a bit aggravated and dropped him on the floor and walked out of the room.

"OW!!" Kyohei yelled and got up charging out the door chasing after her.

Sunako having already started to run was smiling brightly. He wanted her to be her as well as a lady but how could she do that? Running down the stairs and through the living room she caught the attention of the three boys watching television.

"Sunako?" They asked and stood once Kyohei came raging thorugh on his speed train feet. Sunako turning to watch him was smiling brightly and let out a free laugh and then turned a sharp corner and stopped running waiting for him to turned the corner.

Once he did he caught sight of her and stopped in an instant and sucked in a deep breath. Giggling girlishly and grabbed her stomach and doubled over laughing, "You-You-You look like a moron like that! Like you're trying to be Popeye the sailor man or something like him and it-" She stopped laughing harder now.

"Oh so you wanna laugh huh?" Kyohei asked and picked her upa dn started to tickle her and she squealed nad tried to squirm away and ended up kicking him in the face. Gasping she covered her mouth as the others got there.

"Sorry-well...not really. I'll never feel sorry when you come to mind except for feeling sorry for having to live with ya!" She stuck out her tongue and ran off laughing more.

"I'll get you sooner or later!!" He yelled starting to run after her as he laughed smiling at the fact that she was having fun.

"KYOHEI!" All the guys yelled chasing them both.

654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654654

Hey guys. From what I know people are liking this fanfic better than they are my own story which it seems like no one is reading but some like it and that I'm happy about becuase I mean no one's tatse is the same on everythign adn if they are that's just a little bit creepy. :)

I hope that you guys continue to read and review I like to read what you guys think and I haven't really had much time to read some of my veiwers and friedns stories like I said I would but I mean I'm a fourteen year old girl and I'm working eight hours a day since yesterday and then I go back to my four hour part time job. I have to say I love my jobs though. I get money so I can buy the programs I need!!

I'm getting to it pplz!! Keep reading and reviewing!! And those that reviewed and said that it started well please review again and tell me how you guys think it's going so far and also I'm getting a little stuck not really knwoing what to do next anymore so if you couls please tell me what you all would like to see happen in the future with this story!!


	4. Ch 3 The First Fight

The First Fight

DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER, YAMATO NADESHIKO SHICHI HENGE, PERFECT GRIL EVOLUTION. WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO CALL THIS I DO NOT OWN IT! I DO NOT CLAIM TO PWN ANY OF IT. ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO TOMOKO HAYAKAWA!! THE SHOW ANIMATION BELONGA TO HER AS WELL I GUESS I'M NOT TO SURE OF THEM BUT IT'S FOR SURE DEFINENTLY NOT MINE!!

Please have fun reading my fanfiction!

The First Fight

The weekend had passed by and Sunako was her old self the whole time. She'd been a bit nicer though and her nosebleeds were gone which was a plus and all the boys in the house were happy to have her back after the night of her staying away at Noi's.

9879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879

"Sunako, would you hurry up with the food?" Kyohei yelled and walked into the kitchen grinning from ear to ear.

Turning with a sharp growl and threw the knife landing it about an inch form his face on the wall. "NEVER COME INTO MY KITCHEN!" She screeched but he ignored her and walked on through smiling. "Damn you." She whispered cursing silently to herself.

"So…what's for dinner? I wanna watch you make it." He smiled leaning against the counter.

"Well what if I said no?" She asked crossing her arms with a small glinting smile.

Kyohei perked up slightly when her voice started to sound different. Looking at her he noticed certain things that started to resemble a familiar face. "A…Ayu?" He questioned stunned.

Tilting her head slightly to the side she smiled mockingly, "Nope, still Sunako here."

Kyohei shook his head and nodded then headed out the door, "Sorry I bothered you." He said as if in some kind of a trance.

With a small glint of worry Sunako stared after him but the worry quickly vanished hearing him yelling at Ranmaru for putting something in his room. Shaking her head now she went back to cooking.

987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987

Now up in his room Kyohei lay silently looking up at the ceiling thinking about the resemblance that he'd seen just moments ago with his room mate.

"Why did she look so much like Ayu back there?" He asked himself in a hushed tone but it wasn't enough the three boys at the door heard.

"Who's Ayu?" They all called through the door.

Growling he stood and charged forth to the door flinging it open to have all the guys stepped aside and Sunako standing in the way. "Here's your food." She said with a small smile looking at how he looked with mud stains all over him.

Kyohei started to smile when the resemblance came back and he shuddered and slammed the door, "I'm not hungry."

Sunako flinched back and set the food down gently, "I'll leave it here then." She said a little hurt.

Standing and after walking away a few steps she realized that her eyes were watering and she glared wiping them. Turning quickly she walked to the room and kicked the door open slamming it shut once she was in the room.

"Actually I wanna know what your problem is. First the kitchen trance thing and now this? Am I _that_ repulsive to look at?" She yelled shoving him back down to where he was sitting on the bed.

"My problem?" He yelled standing again and shoved Sunako back a little. Looking at her he flinched again and turned.

"Answer my question." Sunako demanded. "Am I _that_ repulsive?" She almost screamed now her temper flaring.

"Shut up." He yelled turning from her angrily.

"No! I refuse." She stated standing tall and proud in stature. "Not until you answer my question." She said angrily.

"No! I won't." He growled turning completely around and walked to his window. "I won't answer that." He said defiantly.

"Why? Why not? Is it really that hard a question to answer?" She yelled at him.

In an instant he'd turned and was glaring at her. "Stop it." He growled.

"No I won't. I want an answer. Not one that was assumed from how you're acting which by the way is shitty. I want the answer from your own mouth." She yelled slamming her eyes shut frustration taking over.

"Damn it Ayu I said drop it!" He yelled then looked up at her his eyes wide. "No I meant Sunako." He said shaking his head and blinking fast his head hunched low and his arms out if she were to advance on him.

"Who the hell is Ayu? I'm not her that's for damn sure." She yelled balling her hands into fists.

At the second mention of the name Takenaga the only one who Kyohei had talked to about Ayu rushed in and grabbed Sunako tossing her over to Ranmaru. "Ranmaru get her dolled up or something for the party that we're throwing for Oba-chan." He said and slammed the door shut then turned looking at Kyohei who now was leaning against the window one of his hands over his eyes and the other on the window pane supporting him.

"Why are you thinking about Miss Ayu again?" Takenaga asked crossing his arms leaning against the door.

"Like I'd know." Kyohei shot back. "I can't even look at Sunako anymore. Every single time I always see Ayu in her." He said shaking his hands in his head. Takenaga shook his head and sighed.

"Stay in here and find that picture of Miss Ayu that you said that you were going to show me the last time and I'll be back with something that should help." He said aggravated and walked out the door and slammed it.

Walking down the hall to the sound of the screaming he walked in seeing Sunako in a huge puffy medieval ballroom gown and about burst onto the floor rolling around laughing. "Alright-NO! Get her in something elegant and sleek. And make sure that her hair stays down and wash it over and over until it feels like silk." He ordered and Ranmaru smiled.

"See? Now I have orders so you better stop fighting." He grinned.

Sunako screamed and started fighting extra hard until they brought Noi in. The boys were kicked out and within thirty minutes Sunako was shining and beautifully brilliant.

"Sunako why can't you do that for us?" Yuki whined.

"Well Sunako is a woman and so am I so I understand her better- and you're all guys and she doesn't want you seeing anything personal on her." Noi yelled at them glaring fiercely.

All three males nodded and dashed off. Takenaga however came by once more and took a picture of Sunako laughing with Noi and then dashed off to Kyohei.

"Damn you!" Sunako yelled shaking her fist.

987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987

"Okay did you find it?" Takenaga asked walking into the room and closing the door gently this time.

"Yeah it's right here." He said lifting it up in his hand only to have it be snatched away by Takenaga.

Holding up the picture he took of Sunako and the one of Ayu his eyes widened and he fell down dropping the pictures. "W-w-w-w-WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled shocked pointing at the pictures.

"What? What's wrong?" Kyohei asked rushing over to him then followed his finger looking down to the pictures lying side by side. "SUNAKO," Kyohei yelled angrily and scared to get her attention and waited for her to end her storm at the room.

987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987987

Barging through the door she growled low in her throat obviously not happy with the fact that they were yelling at her. "What do you ignorant people want?" She yelled.

"Do you have a twin sister?" Takenaga asked.

Sunako's eyes grew wide for a moment and Kyohei and Takenaga looked to each other with an accomplished relief then Sunako fell to the floor grabbing her stomach laughing.

"So that's a no?" Kyohei asked and Sunako nodded still laughing.

"Why would you idiots even ask tha-" Sunako stopped speaking looking directly in front of her on the floor. "Who is-" She looked up to Takenaga and Kyohei as she picked up the photos.

"That's Ayu." Kyohei stammered out blushing.

Sunako grinned looking at the blushing Kyohei and looked back to the picture. "She's beautiful." She said handing the photo back. "Your first love," She asked.

"Yeah," He mumbled taking the photo gently. Looking at the photo he smiled, "So you admit it." He said a smile still playing on his lips.

"What? I admit what?" Sunako asked clueless.

""That you're beautiful." He smiled looking up to her and handed the photo back. "That's the photo of you that you hold. Look at you and Ayu together. He smiled watching her examine the photos.

Reaching out Sunako grabbed for a phone and dialed the numbed without looking then lifted the phone to her ear.

"Sunako?" Kyohei asked as her face saddened still watching the pictures.

Three rings passed and Sunako was about to give up hope and hang up the phone when a small voice came on the phone, "H- Hello?" The voice stuttered.

"Momma?" Sunako asked guessing who it was that answered the phone.

"Oh darling how are you? Your father's not over there again is he?" She asked cheerfully but Sunako's face on the other line stayed solemn.

"No Momma he's not." She said quietly.

"Well then what's the occasion for calling?" She asked still cheerful.

"What was Auntie's name?" Sunako asked gently. "Well actually can you come and visit?" She asked with a slight smile. "Please? I miss your meals." She begged smiling on the other end at the thought of her mother.

"But yours are just as good." She argued.

"Nope." She giggled making Takenaga and Kyohei gape at her.

"And why is that?" Her mother asked giggling back.

"Because it doesn't have my mother's love." She laughed.

"Alright you got me I'll come!" She said laughing.

"Okay see ya." She grinned.

"Yes I will. I love you Sunako." She smiled tenderly from where she was.

"I love you too mom." She smiled gently as well on her line of the phone.

98798798798798798798798798798798798797987987987987987987987

"Sunako?" The tall and beautiful woman called out into the house. Sunako of course having been waiting was in an elegant white Sunday dress and a hat. Grinning she waved as she felt her hair sway in the braid that it was in.

"Sunako you look wonderful!" Her mother squealed happily. Sunako giggled and started to run down to her mother.

"Sunako slow down! Your mother's not as strong as Kyohei! She can't stop you when you're running seventy-eight miles an hour!" Ranmaru yelled.

Sunako ignored the comment and rammed it seemed right into her mother who effortlessly stopped her and picked her up. "It's so nice to see you again!" She smiled eagerly.

"I missed you sooo much!" Sunako exclaimed hugging her mother as tight as she could.

Smiling the taller woman who looked like an older version of Sunako picked her up and cradled her like a child playfully. "I've missed you too my angel." Running the tip of her forefinger across the tip of Sunako's nose she smiled and whispered, "See? I always told you that you were sent from heaven. Now you look like it too. You just need your wings."

"Don't they look good together Kyohei?" Ranmaru asked as well as Yuki seconding it. Kyohei on the other hand paid no mind to either of them and started to walk to the two girls who were embracing each other.

"Good." Kyohei nodded reaching them and patted Sunako's head. "First we get you to admit that you're beautiful and now you agree that you're a fallen angel?" Kyohei leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Sounds to me like you're becoming quite the girl." He pulled away grinning at her mischievously.

Blushing Sunako looked away and shoved at him, "You're an idiot."

Sunako's mother giggled and shook her head. "Okay so tell my Sunako, which one of these boys is Kyohei; the one that you told me about?" Sunako now bright red raised her hand and pointed to Kyohei who was still slightly leaning over her.

"Oh! Oh my! He's handsome. Is he your boyfriend?" She asked blushing slightly at the thought of her daughter and him and them maybe having a future together. Setting Sunako down she frowned and shook her head and picked her up again then handed her to Kyohei and squealed with delight but turned pouting restraining herself.

"Go ahead." Sunako growled.

"Really?!" Her mother squealed again turning around. "You'll really let me?" She asked now getting excited.

"Yes mother I will, as many as you want. You're the guest so we'll do what you want to do." She said smiling. That was one thing that her mother had always taught her was to be courteous. But living with these boys for so long and just seeing them she was always rude to them.

"Wait what are we doing?" Kyohei asked clueless. He looked up to her mother but she only giggled and ran to get her bags of supplies. Then he looked down the slightly giggling Sunako.

"My mother can paint and sketch and all that stuff and she's amazing at it. So she loves to do things of me for some unknown reason so I let her.

"So why am I holding you?" He asked with a slight glare cast down to her as she had failed to mention any of this.

"Because…I guess she wants you in it." Sunako said looking away as Kyohei lifted her to him so that he could hiss into her ear.

"Well here we go. Can't stop her now." Sunako said nervously.

9879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879

"Okay Kyohei do something sexy with her." Sunako's mother called out, making the two blush.

"What?" Kyohei and Sunako yelled in unison.

"Don't argue just do it or you'll see the wrath that I had on your father when he said another woman other than me and our family was hot." She threatened and they quickly nodded and scrambled to get into poses.

"No." "Wrong." "Horrible." "No feeling." "NO!!" Her mother shouted to each of their poses. "Come on guys." She sighed annoyed. "Can't you at least try anymore?"

"We're afraid of you so we don't know what to do right now after that threat." Kyohei yelled out in frustration.

"Give me aggression and lust! Kyohei I want that from you but Sunako give me innocence and a bit of fear. Be wanting but yet afraid." Sunako and Kyohei nodded as Sunako stood still waiting for Kyohei to do something.

Kyohei took his position in front of Sunako and slammed her to the wall and leaned in pressing his forehead to hers and pinning her arms to the wall and leaned in with his face and took her bottom lip gently biting it but just hard enough to keep hold of it as he pulled away slightly.

Sunako looked up into the blonde's blazing eyes blushing madly and the fear coming to her eyes was real for she was innocent in this department and she was afraid on the things that could happen in that department of human culture.

"Human attraction is the most dangerous part of this picture so come o- Oh! Oh I love it!" Sunako's mother was yelling out to them as she was setting up her supplies then looked up and saw them.

98798798798798798798798798798798798798798798797987987987987

As Sunako's mother started to sketch the drawings and the outlines of the two Kyohei looking at Sunako's fear chuckled slightly. "Afraid of men much?" He teased and Sunako let her eyes glare at him for a second.

"Shut up! You don't know anything." She scolded.

"I know enough to know that if you're intimidated by pretending to feel things then you'll never survive as a lady when you'll be getting this from every man that wants to escort you. Mommy and Daddy won't be there for you Sunako." He glared back.

"So you'd better get used to this position." Kyohei growled to her making her blush increase.

"Alright just a little more passion and add just a bit more aggression to this one." Her mother called out to them as she changed her canvas.

Sunako shoved at Kyohei and moved him back just a little then released her wrists from him as he advanced on her again. She pressed her hands to his chest and took a step forward meeting him half way down casting her eyes still blushing and gripped his shirt.

Kyohei had his arms around her tight and with his hands reached up to the back of her back and gripped the fabric and ripped it slightly scratching Sunako.

Slightly flinching Sunako moved closer putting her head on his chest and gripped the fabric tighter.

"PREFTECT!"

P.S. I know I've been saying this along with pretty much everyone but please Read and Review. I like to know how I'm doing and I'm still open for any suggestions and options for thigns that I should put in here or things that you havent yet seen in one of the fanfics that you've read that you would like to see happen in one. I'm still open for it here and I'm still waiting for someone to come along and offer something.

The Betrayel: For those of you who have read my other story called the Betrayel that one is temporarily on hold. I can not think of anything to write for that one and I'm sorry to everyone who likes reading it.


	5. Ch 4 Sunako's Party

Sunako's Party

DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE!! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR SO YOU CANNOT SAY THAT I STOLE IT!!

Sunako's Party

After hours and hours of posing the two were exhausted and about to fall on their face. Sunako was more so then Kyohei, Sunako having done so many on her own and Kyohei having more stamina than her.

Sunako and Kyohei were just getting out of their last pose of the day they hope and Sunako worn out and about to pass out gave a small groan looking at Kyohei who didn't seem tired at all. She was about to say something and yell at him but her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back with a small sigh as she fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Kyohei alert as always caught the sight of her eyes rolling back in her head in the corner of his eyes and turned catching her but then fell being too weak to move that fast from staying in positions for ten minutes at a time. "Damn it all." He growled angrily and annoyed.

Lifting lightly off the ground as he'd turned so that his back hit the ground and not Sunako then him on her. He rose to a sitting position and held her up slightly in one of his arms the other arm running over her head, arms, and legs to check for injuries.

"Hey wake up." He said gently shaking her a little. Sunako only shook her head in her sleep and moved closer to him grabbing the fabric on his shirt. "Hey I said wake up." He urged again and still she refused to wake.

Finally he gave in and sighed standing taking her to her room and laid her on the bed. As he turned to leave he stopped feeling something on his shirt and turned seeing Sunako pulling on it. "Don't…" She whispered faintly. "Please don't leave." She sounded desperate now.

Looking down at her Kyohei sighed and moved back over to her and sat on the side of the bed and pried her hand from his shirt only to have her grab it again. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked away annoyed. "Great now I'm tra-"

"Kyohei…" She whispered more groaning it out. He turned to her and she started to try and sit up as she rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry about my mom…"

He gave a frown as she was swaying and grabbed her shoulders, "Hey, calm down there's no reason for you to be sorry. Its fine but you need to rest." He said laying her back down on the bed.

"You know what you said earlier…" She mumbled turning over and pulling the covers closer to herself. He nodded lightly and pulled the covers over her. "Thanks for the warning." She mumbled again and fell asleep.

Kyohei smiled and stood then all he remembered was black.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312123123123123123123123

When the light drew into her room Sunako woke with a low growl and sat up instantly then looked down feeling the extra weight and saw the sleeping blonde who'd fallen on her bed passed out.

Moving only just she slipped from the bed and closed the curtains before the sun could seep into the room. Turning around she looked him over and sighed walking over and carefully lifted him and laid him on the bed the right way.

"You klutz." She laughed lightly then the door slammed open waking him.

"What?!" Both Sunako and Kyohei were asking. As she turned her head and he sat up they collided their lips meeting. Luckily Kyohei was still partially asleep. Kissing him back and closing her eyes raising her hand to his cheek she moved him back down to the bed as he fell back asleep instantly it seemed and she turned to the others with a fierce growl and she walked to the door throwing them out then walked out herself.

"What the hell?" She yelled. The boys backed away still slightly shocked.

"Why did you kiss him?" Yuki asked stunned.

She groaned and shook her head, "I don't know but he won't remember it anyways. He was half asleep and all I did was put him back to sleep so there's nothing wrong with that." She said starting to pace.

"No there wasn't but I think you just put yourself in a very compromising position." Ranmaru grinned.

Sunako perked up and grabbed him by the neck, "SHUT UP!" She growled. Letting him go as he got scared she walked back into her room and slammed the door waking the blonde.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Kyohei woke and looked over to the door having been the source of the noise. "Hey what was that all about?" He asked seeing Sunako then remembered what had happened earlier thinking that he was dreaming it he flushed and looked away.

"Just everyone one in this house that's a male is irritating the living shit out of me." She growled out angrily.

Kyohei gave a small growl as well. Sunako looked over to him and sighed, "What's wrong with you?" She asked trying not to roll her eyes.

"Just a stupid dream." He said avoiding the comment that she'd made.

"Was it about me or something?" She asked frustrated glaring at him.

"What would make you say that? There's no way that I'd have a dream about you." He said looking to the window seeing the blinds closed. "Why'd you close the curtains…I wanted to wake up and see the sunrise from here." He started to mumble noticing that he was going to give himself away if she was smart enough to think it through.

With a slight glare and more of a dulled look on her face Sunako looked to him like he were retarded. "You do know that the sun rises in the East and that my window faces WEST!" Blushing he growled low and shook it off before she saw. Sunako though didn't think it through and didn't get the hint lucky for Kyohei or else the room might have been filled with blood.

"Yeah I know that!' He said blushing again. Sunako this time saw and walked over to him a worried scowl on her face.

"Hey your face is really starting to get red…" She said and touched his face then his forehead. "Your face is really warm too…are you getting sick?" She asked then blew on his forehead to cool him down a little seeing that he was sweating.

While she was doing all of this Kyohei was tensing up more and more. "Su-Sunako…" He said light reaching up grabbing her wrist and looked up locking eyes with her.

"Y-Yeah?" She stuttered blushing brightly. "Wh-W-What is it?" She asked shaking off her stunned attitude from looking into his eyes. Looking away she still blushed madly.

"I'm fine." He said quickly and let her go. "You don't need to be so concerned about me." He said now looking away as well but his head shot back to her when Sunako's shot back to his.

"Of course I do! I have to worry about you- I mean you live with me. You're like family I care about family a lot so if you're not feeling good then tell me that way I can get you better sooner." She said frowning at him then touched his head again. "I really think that you're running a fever." She said touching his head.

"No I'm fine just extremely embarrassed." He said sighing heavily.

Moving away form him she nodded, "I understand…I guess I must be really embarrassing most of the time anyways." She said looking down hurt. She tried to close her eyes and stop her urge to cry but it only increased as she did.

"Hey no, no, no!!" Kyohei said standing and moving over to her and grabbed her by the uppers of her arms rubbing them lightly with his thumbs. "I didn't mean it like that way I meant that I was feeling like a child all over again. My mother never did that for me…" He said now embarrassed that he'd just told her that.

"That's terrible!" She said looking up to him then looked away. "I mean…well every mother should have done that for their child. How could she have done that I mean that's just not right!" She said looking away. "Every child should have that…it's like your mother telling you that she loves you." Now blushing furiously she turned to him waving her hands in front of her face as fast as she could while blurting out, "NO!! No, no, no, no!! I didn't mean it like _I_ love you or anything I was just saying that whenever moms do it it's like them saying it- And I didn't mean any offence to your mother in any way!" Sighing Sunako was now out of breath.

Chuckling Kyohei shook his head. "Hey don't worry about it." Reaching out for her again, Sunako having broken away when she was somewhat flipping out.

Sunako flinched back and shook her head. "No…Kyohei I'm sorry." He looked away a bit humiliated and hurt. "I just…I don't want you that close to me." She whispered.

"But you just said I was like family and that you cared about me." He shot back turning to her.

"I know what I said and it's because of that reason that I don't want you near me!" She shouted looking away.

"What are you talking about?" He yelled confused and frustrated. "I don't understand this or you at all anymore. I just don't understand why you can't just…"

"Why I can't what?" She asked gently looking over to him.

"I don't know!" He yelled frustrated. "I can't think right now!" He yelled again this time reached for his head. "I can't ever think when I'm around you! Do you understand that now that you're a lady every pervert who wants money and a good looking woman will be coming for you?" He just blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Sunako asked now confused, "That's completely off subject here."

"Why can't you see how worried I- we are about you?" He yelled then looked away. Groaning after a moment not letting her say anything he stomped out of the room.

Looking after him Sunako stayed silently watching the door. "What was that about?" She wondered out loud.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Back with Kyohei as he slammed his door shut walking in and slamming himself on his bed. "Damn it all!" He yelled. Waking from that dream was hard enough but why did Sunako have to be there just to make everything worse?

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"What the hell do you want!?" Kyohei yelled. Ranmaru on the other side of the door yelped not expecting it then groaned.

"My word Kyohei you're such a brute! It's a wonder any girl finds you attractive at all let alone a man." Ranmaru commented walking in shaking his head.

"Get out you playboy!" Kyohei growled sending the perverted teenager out. "If you can find him send Takenaga in!" He called right before the door slammed.

Ranmaru instantly poked his head back in after registering what he'd said, "Excuse me what?!" Walking in and dodging a pillow from Kyohei Ranmaru looked at him suspiciously, "So you won't talk to me but you want to talk to Takenaga…?" He thought for a moment then grimaced and screamed running through the house, "TAKENAGA!! HELP!! KYOHEI'S COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET!! HE'S GAY!!"

"WHAT THE HELL!! I AM NOT GAY I JUST WANT TO TALK TO THE STUCK UP KNOW EVERYTHING TAKENAGA THAT LIVES IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH ME AND THREE OTHER PEOPLE!" Kyohei yelled stomping out of his room and grabbing Ranmaru by his neck wanting to end the life of the obnoxious playboy.

"Kyohei calm down." Takenaga said calmly walking up and touching his arm giving a slight pressure sending the message to Kyohei to let him go. Kyohei understanding did as was signaled and dropped Ranmaru from his grip which made him stumble back.

"Come on Kyohei let's talk." Takenaga spoke gently and reassuringly that way he didn't end up in the death grip like Ranmaru had. Kyohei nodded and followed Takenaga into his room.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about Kyohei?" Takenaga asked looking up from his book sitting down on his bed looking at the blonde with raised and expecting eyebrows.

"I'm just!" He looked away blushing, "I'm just not sure how I feel about this whole lady thing anymore." Takenaga looked on with expectations of a confession. "Once she has her whole Lady Fest party thing then guys will want to escort her."

Takenaga looked at him confused and sighed trying to figure out why he was having the sudden change in attitude. "Kyohei, why are you acting like this? You've never really had an interest for feeling worry about anyone."

"You know just forget it!" Kyohei yelled in a sudden rage standing and heading for the door.

"Kyohei calm down!" Takenaga ordered with a sudden force. Kyohei stopped with his hand on the door knob and turned to him his eyes holding confused anger. "Sit your ignorant out of control ass down and talk to me! Try and think of why this bugs you so much."

Walking back to the chair Kyohei sat down and did his best to think. "I just- I don't want her to get hurt again and the guys out there now that want the pretty woman for their money… they'll hurt her like she's never even thought of being hurt." He looked down and away from Takenaga.

"You really are genuinely worried about her…" Takenaga whispered to himself stunned. "Kyohei what sparked this?" He asked looking up to him wonder and curiosity captivating his eyes.

"I've been dreaming about her a lot lately." Kyohei admitted. "In the most recent of the dreams last night I just sat up and kissed her for no reason. I was just…drawn to her or something." He gave a slight blush and looked down shifting one foot over the other.

Takenaga looked on with a sudden glint of excitement in his eyes, "Well maybe you're the key Kyohei to your own problems." Kyohei looked up to him questioning him as he shook his head raising his hand lightly, "Let me explain." Kyohei nodded in agreement and waited for Takenaga to help him understand what he was walking about.

"Okay well maybe you think that you have to protect her by being with her that way no other guy can hurt her again but you're still afraid that you'll get mad and hurt her as well." Takenaga explained as Kyohei looked upon him in wonder.

"Takenaga…dude…I'm not that smart and you know it." He admitted staring at him wide-eyed. "But I don't think that's the reason. I was in her bed in her room and I just sat up and kissed her." Kyohei explained clasping his hands together trying to think clearly and messing it up miserably. "Every time I even try to think about something that had even the slightest connection to her I can't think straight." He continued on grabbing his head. "This isn't normal. I don't feel this way about people and not Sunako. We're just fake lovers."

"Kyohei…" Takenaga sighed getting his attention, "Listen to me carefully because this may be a shock, that kiss that you were talking about…yeah it wasn't a dream. We all saw it too." He said referring to the people in the house.

Kyohei ignored him and shook it off, "Yeah sure Takenaga you all got telepathic. You know I really thought you were going to help me out instead of get back at me for old scores and such but I guess I was wrong." Standing Kyohei headed to the door as Takenaga held his head in aggravated frustration.

"Kyohei I'm not lying or joking" He sighed out in a huffed growl. "You were in Sunako's room because you took her back to her room because she was too whipped to walk." Takenaga was rubbing his head now trying to stay clam with Kyohei.

"Then why in the hell would I be in Creepy's bed?" Kyohei tried to find something to prove him wrong.

Takenaga shook his head rubbing it more, "Lord Kyohei…honestly." He tired to regain calmness again. "You obviously passed out on her bed. Either that or you raped her." He lost it now looking up to the bright red flushed Kyohei.

"I passed out." He blurted out almost speechless and walked out of the room.

Sunako had been walking by on her way to the bathroom the halls of the house having been empty for a while. Assuming since they'd been empty for so long that she could just walk to the restroom with her towel around her she looked up and flushed seeing Kyohei walking toward her. Now noticing too late that he hadn't seen her and wasn't stopping Sunako hadn't moved in time and Kyohei was still coming!

"SUNAKO!!" Her mother called running up the stairs seeing her she smile then blushed as she watched the scene as Kyohei looked up hearing someone shouting the name of the girl and then ended up running into Sunako and held to her to try and keep her from fall but then he fell back.

Both of them tumbled back a little until Kyohei turned the position and slammed his hands on the wall keeping them form hitting the ground as he panted hard her hands around his neck. "I-I-I-I-I…I'm so sorry…" She mumbled looking up at her blush as bright as ever.

He looked down and chuckled, "just don't bleed and we'll be okay." She pouted and pushed away from him annoyed. "That wasn't funny and I couldn't help it! You're just too bright a creature." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on I was just messing around." He laughed and reached out to touch her shoulders but she stood not even giving him a chance. Kyohei stood as well and grabbed her shoulder turning her fast then blushed brightly as he watched her towel fall from her body.

Sunako blushed fiercely and covered herself pushing away from him. Sunako's mother on the other hand was looking up to them blushing and sketching in equal madness.

"Hey Kyohei are you calmed down yet?" Ranmaru asked walking up behind Sunako's mother. Kyohei and Sunako now panicking in a frenzy were trying to figure out what to do.

Ranmaru looked up after receiving no answer and what he saw shocked him to the point he screamed like a child girl. Sunako was dressed in Kyohei's boxers and shirt as he wrapped the towel around himself, "K-K-K-K-KYOHEI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" Ranmaru freaked as the others walked out into the hall and screamed as well.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123213123123

Since the incident in the hallway it's been about a week and not the house was going crazy again Oba-chan having made her appearance and decided to throw Sunako a coming out party which seemed to annoy Kyohei as he declared he'd have no part in it what-so-ever.

"Kyohei what's wrong with you? You should be helping and supporting Sunako!" Noi scolded from where she was hanging a banner with Takenaga.

Takenaga sighed and shook his head, "Noi you're wasting your breath. He won't listen to anyone and he won't even look at Sunako anymore." He glared at Kyohei for a moment then went back to what he was doing trying to focus on it that way he didn't fall and hurt himself.

"Shut up rich boy." Kyohei snorted out through his nose shoving his hands into his pockets. "I can look at her f I want to but I mean I saw her naked and I can't get that image out of my head." He confessed shaking his head. "Takenaga how would you get that image out of your head if you'd by accident seen Noi naked?" He asked looked up to Takenaga to be greeted by Noi's foot in his face.

"Get lost idiot!" Noi yelled in a rage and sent him off. Takenaga looked to Noi now with a new found respect and leaned over kissing her cheek making her blush bright red and her anger all down a bit.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sunako and Noi along with Sunako's mother and Aunt (for those of you who don't know that's Oba-chan) left to go shopping for the party Sunako being the only unwilling participant.

Hours later all the girls returned all happy and giddy except for Sunako who slipped away from them secretly and ran to her room and flopped on the bed only to find something in it. Looking up she saw the face of the sleeping blonde.

"GET OUT!!" She screeched from her room or at least she would have had he not woken up and slammed his hand on her mouth clamping the sound in her mouth.

"Listen to me." He said glaring slightly, "I have done nothing wrong to you and I've never really lied to you before but right now I need you to answer something for me-truthfully!" Slowly Sunako nodded and he sighed releasing the glare. "This morning…did I kiss you?"

After Kyohei released her from his grip again she slowly nodded and spoke gently, "Yes. The door slammed and woke you up as I turned to the door so we slammed together. It was an accident." She said and flushed looking away.

"Then why did Takenaga call it a kiss?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Because I didn't want to fight with you about it so I kissed you and laid you back on the bed so you'd go back to sleep." She spoke embarrassed and looked away.

"Do it again." Kyohei said firmly.

"What?" She asked turning to him blushing madly but also confused.

"You heard me." He said crossing his arms and laid back. "We're going to react it by how you tell me what happened and to make sure that you get it right and don't lie about anything Takenaga's going to help. He's going to slam the door open and then we'll go from there." He explained while Sunako blushed even more and groaned.

Little did any of them know though that Sunako's mother was hiding in a corner of the room, waiting to sketch the scene when it came time to. How she got there so fast or even knew what was going on was wonder that even I don't know. With a gleam in her eyes she waited her pencil and canvas at the ready.

Takenaga slammed through the door and waited lightly as Sunako turned her head like she had done Kyohei knowing what to do when the door slammed. Their lips met just like had happened earlier and she closed her eyes kissing him back and again raised her hand to his face and gently laid him back down to the bed.

With the same glint in her eyes still in the dark and secluded corner Sunako's mother started to sketch as fast as she could to get the moments of each second it seemed and was now able to make them into a flip book it seemed. Looking up thinking she was done and could go in with color to her imaginational additions to her artworks Sunako's mother looked upon the scene as Sunako pulled away lightly and not far keeping her hand on his face staring down at him blushing madly.

Smiling tauntingly it seemed Kyohei stared up and the girl over him who in front of his eyes was beginning to really resemble a woman and a lady. At this thought his smile fell and he grabbed her thrusting her down and put his lips to her ear. "Sunako…don't turn into a lady." He whispered in her ear and let her go then got out of her bed.

Now another thought in his mind he grabbed Takenaga and dragged him all the way back to Takenaga's room. "Something wrong?" Takenaga asked in an attempt to be sarcastic and rude prevailing triumphantly.

Kyohei turned with a sour face and glared at him obviously unhappy with the comment. "No shit you ass." He yelled and slammed the door. Walking over he slammed himself in a chair while Takenaga sat comfortably on his bed. "It was a different kiss in the dream. I actually had a dream that I kissed her so when you guys slammed through the door and I saw her there I guess I just-"

"Your mind processed the image of her and was still in sleep mode and you were so shocked about that kiss with Sunako in the dream that you couldn't stop thinking about it so naturally your body reacted with your simple mind and it resulted in a…" Takenaga stopped and shrugged then looked away. "Well you know a…" He couldn't get the words out now as hard as he tried they just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"A kiss?" Kyohei offered being the sarcastic ass this time. Takenaga glared him a look and growled. "Yeah not too cute when you're getting it dished back, hunh Richie?" Kyohei shot out at Takenaga obviously on fire about the comment that he'd given him earlier though it was a small remark.

"Stop acting like a child." Takenaga ordered annoyed and turned to pace and think. "Kyohei the only thing I can think of is that you-"

"You're really truly starting to fall in love with Miss Sunako and I can help you in anyway that you need." Ranmaru popped in and started to dust himself off.

"Where did you come from you filthy, playboy rat?" Kyohei glared and stood picking up the chair jumping into attack mode.

"Oh so now we're eager. Okay well now that I know that I can go stock up your room with my "magic wrap"!" Ranmaru grinned and blew a kiss at the wall and walked out leaving a confused Kyohei looking to Takenaga for answers.

Takenaga shook his head and shifted weight uncomfortably. "Condoms, Kyohei." He answered simply. Kyohei storming out with Takenaga's chair yelled out into the hallway.

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF THE DAMNED MAGIC WRAP OF YOURS!! YOU HEAR ME? NO CONDOMS IN MAH ROOM!!" He growled hearing the playboy chuckling. Turning to walk back to Takenaga's room he saw Sunako staring at him with wide eyes and before he could even think to dart for Takenaga's room…Sunako darted in and closed the door locking it.

"Sunako what are you doing in here?" Takenaga asked confused expecting Kyohei to be running in on another storming rampage.

"Does Kyohei hate me?" She asked fiddling with her fingers.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Hours later after Sunako was feeling a bit more secure about what was to happen and how Kyohei was frustrated from lack of sleep.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

A few days had gone by and Saturday was here again. The time of the party would be in six hours. Sunako's mother and Auntie were all going crazy along with Noi trying to get Sunako ready though she wasn't protesting it still took a while with three women arguing with what looked right and what didn't.

Sunako now exhausted by the time they were done looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was a disaster and she knew it. This was worse than anything the guys had ever attempted.

Sitting in the bathroom she sighed again looking at her reflection sitting on the toilet with the lid down. She sighed again as the door opened. Kyohei had his pants unzipped and was pulling off his shirt. Looking down hearing a noise he screamed and launched for the door.

"What?!" She snapped then groaned in a sigh and sat down. "I know it looks horrible." She admitted plopping her head down on her hands and her elbows on her knees.

Kyohei now feeling a little bad for what he'd done but I mean then again he wanted to scream more. What they'd done to her was awful and it looked worse than awful to be truthful. He sighed and moved over to the sink and threw his shirt in it and turned on the water soaking it then threw in a soap bar. When the water was about full he turned of the facet.

Sunako looked at him as he did so like he was crazy then shook her head. "Oh lord…" She whispered to herself but then silenced herself when he turned around to her. Looking at his face he obviously didn't hear her and rung out the shirt leaving it only a bit damp.

"What are you doing?" Sunako asked looking at him shocked at his actions wondering if he was going to use the wet shirt as some weird way of torture.

Moving forward her covered her face with the shirt then whipped down hard and when he took the shirt away her face was left clear and all the makeup had been transferred to the shirt. Looking her up and down, he shook his head and sighed.

"What did they do to you?" He mumbled to himself though she heard. She shrugged and looked away unaffected.

Sighing again Kyohei moved forward then picked her up and walked out the bathroom. While all the women had been waiting for her to come out and saw her makeup off panicked and started to hustle around and about then all at once they all blamed Kyohei as he nodded taking the blame.

"WHY?" They all whined at once.

"It looked horrible and even Sunako knew it she just didn't want to hurt any or your feelings because she loves you all so much." Kyohei answered then they all heard a door slam as they looked at each other in wonder then looking up they realized that Kyohei had taken Sunako to his room.

"Kyohei!!" They all yelled again.

Back in his room he paid no attention to them and set Sunako down and unfastened her dress then slowly he slid it off her shoulders as on the other side her face was bright red.

"Ky- Kyohei!" She yelled covering herself but he only sighed and reached around and pried her arms from her body and let the dress slide all the way off.

"Go take a shower." He whispered in her ear as he leaned in and touched her waist seductively.

"I'll kill you." She growled out. Kyohei ignored her comment and chuckled as he handed her a towel and turned her to the door and whacked her on the butt sending her to the door.

Blushing madly she turned and smacked him as hard as she could wanting more to punch him. Kyohei's head was still turned away as he sighed, "I was only teasing Sunako now go and take a shower." He repeated and after she turned to go to the door her grabbed her forearms and held her still as he leaned in panting on her neck purposely.

"I'll take care of you." He whispered then sent her through the door after opening it then shut it before she could hit him again.

While Sunako was in the shower cleaning all the damage to her hair and everything Kyohei was actually making a dress for her out of the disaster she was in. He was down to the slip of it and smiled at it. Plain and white but on her it would be magnificent he thought. Excited to show her he ran across the hall with it on his arm and burst into the bathroom. Sunako having only a towel on blushed brightly and turning to him screamed as loud as she could.

Slamming the door closed and his hand on her mouth Kyohei panted and looked up at her obviously a bit stressed. "Hey come on give me some slack! I'm helping you out here." He growled out annoyed though his eyes had scanned over her body for about five times now.

After she agreed he sat her down in front of the mirror keeping her in only the towel and did her hair and make up. Her hair stay down except for a little of it on each side the loosely braided back behind her head with a small white ribbon tied into each one until they combined then only one transferred still to the other braid at the other made a small accent to where the two braids joined at the back.

Her makeup was subtle and very humble. She wore the simple look that Kyohei had created and now that she was done with it she grabbed at the dress but Kyohei got it first and waited for her to stand up then he raised his hand so she had to reach for it then her towel fell leaving her blushing madly in only her undergarments now.

Kyohei smiled and moved the dress over her raised arms then leaned in and pecked her lips. Sunako looked up at him and stared wide-eyed and confused making him chuckle. "You just remember I was the first."

After that he left and now the guests were arriving. Sunako turned and examined herself in the mirror then blushed and Kyohei's words and actions. Shaking her head she went down stairs and greeted everyone at the party then frowned her mood turning to gloomy in seconds as she scanned the room seeing Kyohei not here.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

After about three hours of the party Sunako was tired of all the pick up lines and the offers so she'd started to tell everyone that she was seeing someone.

The downside of her brilliant plan was that now all the men were getting unruly wanting to know who he was and why he wasn't there.

Sunako in a panic covered her ears and slammed her eyes shut backing into a corner. Covering her ears didn't seem to do the trick either nor did closing her eyes because she could still imagine the angry faces going with all the angry voices she could hear still.

Her head was now being lifted and she moved her hands away from her ears as a gentle pair of hands touched her hands and moved with hers. The warm hands trailed to her waist and she gasped and tired to open her eyes but at that moment soft and warm caring tender lips caressed hers in a slow and soft kiss.

The kiss was somewhat shy and he backed away fast and then she knew who it was once he turned. Sunako knew the sound of the hell on the floor and the certain sound the wind made when it was him turning that fast.

"I wasn't here earlier because I had some problems to attend to!" he shouted out to the crowd. Taking Sunako's hand he led her up stairs and back to him room and then she saw him. He was still in his jeans and no shirt on! Shaking her head she sighed but hugged him.

"Thank you!" She heaved out slowly. "I needed that bad." She admitted.

Kyohei ignored her words and touched her waist gently. "Sunako…" She looked up at him blushing. "Will you allow me to-"

Sunako raised her finger to his lips and smiled. "Kyohei…" She blushed looking up at him, "Will…Will you be my escort?" She asked.

Okay everyone I know that this one took me a long time to finish after those other ones of me writing it all in one day but I planned out this chapter thoroughly and even made an outline for it and then I had to finish my summer reading for school and then I started school just this week so forgive me for being a bit slow on pdates these days but I will do my best to try and get them up in less than two weeks if I can. If I can't I'm sorry but I mean this is my first year in highschool. I'm FREASHMEAT can you blame me? I'm not used to all this stuff!! It makes me want to cry most of the time and yes I know that's girly and very childish but I mean man! I have awesome teachers that like one of them has had both my sisters and is now getting me and then they're all like my best friends is how they act and I love it and I feel like I can just go up and talk to them about most anything! But the work makes me want to go back to elementary!! I miss all the easy work and math!! Oh well I guess I have to love what i have.

Well I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm looking forward to knowing what you all think of it.

Please read and reveiw!!

SavoredSilence/SlavingSilenced more names will be posted as I change it from time to time and you can call me any of them.


	6. Ch 5 Escorted

Escorted

I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER AND I WILL NOT CLAIM TO OWN IT EITHER!! I HAVE READ ALL THE WALLFLOWER THAT I HAVE ACCESS TO AND HAVE WATCHED THE WHOLE SERIES I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!! I KNOW THAT I DO NOT OWN IT!! IF I DID WOULD LOVE IT!! BUT I DON'T!! THIS HAS BEEN THE DISCLAIMER BY SLAVINGSILENCED!!

Escorted

Sunako and Kyohei seemed to be having a good time at the party unless you knew them and looked closer. Every time they would turn to each other they would make a face to show how they disliked the crowd of people.

"Why do I have to these people?" Kyohei growled in her ear with a smile for the crowd and with a smile Sunako leaned in to his ear.

"Because if I have to put up with them, then you're putting up with them." She answered and turned waving to her mother from across the room.

"I still don't agree. I did agree to be your escort for the party but why in the name of Zeus' asshole do I have to be your boyfriend?" He asked blushing at the bluntness of the situation.

"Because, I said so, and besides you owe me for earlier when you made me kiss you!" She said a little too loud and now the room was staring and she blushed tremendously.

Kyohei sighed, "Fine. I'll do it." He mumbled playing it off and moved over and grabbed her chin tilting it up and chuckled, "Well…not unless you look at me." He grinned and she slowly opened her eyes looking into his and blushed madly as he leaned in more and pecked her lips.

The crowd cheered…or at least most. Some of the guys weren't having too good of a time seeing that it happened and they wondered why he only came out after saving her. One of them walked up to him and through the crowd, "If you're really her man then kiss her more than just a friendly peck on the lips." He demanded and one of the girls in the crowd shouted out to him.

"Oh shut up! You're just mad that he has her and you don't." She countered at his request of Kyohei.

Kyohei hadn't paid attention to him in the first place so with an acknowledging node to the girl he took Sunako by the waist and started leading her off. Leaning down he moved his lips to her ear, "You had better hope this doesn't get out of hand with the escort boyfriend thing or else you're going to owe me big time."

Sunako turned giggling and pecked his cheek. Looking at her as if she'd just seen someone die and giggled; which in all respect Sunako most likely would have giggled if she saw someone die right before her eyes. He shook it off and sighed, "You really know how to hurt my head huh?" Sunako only tilted her head up and gave way to a small light smile at him.

Shaking his head again he tried not to think about the mind games she was playing with him. Looking around he felt the eyes of the guys and girls agreeing with the other male that had shouted out the order. He gave a low growl and turned to see the face of the male who had called out. Once turning, he saw the fist then the impact happened and he was pushed back about half a step then looked up glaring at him.

Seeing as they were about the same height Kyohei gave a small wicked grin and started to move his head form side to side to crack it. Sunako on the other side on him had turned right as he stumbled back just a few inches from her. She watched as Kyohei was now cracking his knuckles and waiting for the other to get ready as well.

"Kyohei!" Oba-chan called walking from the crowd. "You can't fight him." She stated and Sunako let out her held breath from Kyohei being so close and for the fear of him maybe getting hurt. His nose was already bleeding from that one little punch that sent him stumbling backwards. Kyohei looked over to her his eyes saying all that he wished he could yell at her. "Take it outside." She replied with a straight face and he gave her a grateful smile. Sunako grabbed his arm and turned him.

"Kyohei don't fight him. Do it another time but not right now." She hissed at him through gritted teeth and had it not been for the concern in her eyes giving her away he would have cringed away.

He gave a grin and patted her head the touching her waist gently he moved over to her their bodies inches apart feeling the heat each other's body was giving off. He leaned in to her ear as she blushed still with that sly grin, "You're gonna owe me BIG." He moved away and turned back to the other. "Well then. Shall I escort you outside?"

The other one gave a snarled growl. "A thug pervert with no future like you doesn't deserve a girlfriend like Ms. Nakahara. She's a strong independent woman who never needs anyone to live her life. Living with you would just annoy her and get in her way."

Now outside the crowd followed while the more cowardly watched from windows in the house. Sunako of course was front row to see the fight. Kyohei was laughing at the comment the other made as he still glared, "What's so funny poor boy?"

Kyohei shook his head and sighed, "You don't get it do you? I already live with Sunako. We shared the same bed the other night as well." He said raising his eyebrows in challenge as Sunako blushed and tried to retreat from the words.

Turning she came face to face with her mother as she smiled, "Don't worry about it sweetie. Kyohei will be just fi-" She was cut off hearing the other male yelling.

"You filth! Such sniveling dirt should not even touch Ms. Nakahara!" He yelled and charged. Kyohei gave a small grin and moved to the side then grabbed his shirt and pulled it up and over his head but keeping it on as his knee pounded into his gut. He gave a pained growl and doubled over as Kyohei let him go.

The other male charged up grabbing Kyohei's shoulders and pulled them forward and down as he rammed his head into his gut. Kyohei groaned and tried to push the other away but he had too good of a grip on him and then rammed forward even more until Kyohei flipped onto the ground on his back. Moaning in pain he rolled a little and tried to stand but the other was faster and was now on top of him and slammed his fists alternating to his face.

Sunako watched helplessly to her mind as her face twisted with pain and she turned away slightly. Ranmaru and the others were around her now watching their arms crossed. Takenaga grabbed her as she turned and tried to ram through the crowd. "Sunako what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her shoulders and moving her head up.

"Nothing just let me go!" She yelled over the now pouring rain and pushed at him. Being turned she saw out of the corner of her eyes the other stand and Kyohei left on the ground. She cringed and turned back to him to go help him up and back into the house.

Stopping suddenly she looked at Kyohei a smile spreading on his face. His mouth was bleeding and so was his nose as he lay chuckling. The other turned and gave a low growl and glared down at Kyohei, "And what's so funny?"

"You punch like a girl." He laughed more. Sighing getting the laughter stopped he watched as the other's face was about to turn blue from holding his breath in anger. He moved quickly and grabbed his leg with his and tripped him knocking him to he ground.

"Damn you." The other grunted and grabbed him flipping the position and punched at him again and again until Kyohei grabbed his shirt and flipped him up and off. The other pulled out a pocket knife and slipped it open as Kyohei was getting up and turned to him to start pounding on him.

"Kyohei!" Sunako yelled out as the other took his strike and sliced it across his leg. Kyohei went down on one knee with a grunt and then a punch in the face sent him back to the ground. He stood and went down to strike again but Sunako had already gotten a running start and threw herself into their way. Not being able to stop the other stabbed Sunako in the arm.

His eyes wide he pulled the knife out quickly and back away shaking his head, "I...I didn't mean to..." He stuttered out and then like a coward ran to his car and drove away.

Sunako shook her head as everyone was gawking at her. "Ms. Nakahara are you alright?" They asked and she nodded. Moving down ignoring the pain in her arm she helped him stand wrapping her arm around his waist putting his arm around her shoulders.

Moving his hand up he tilted her chin up and leaned in pecking her lips unaware of her arm having had his eyes closed when it happened and hadn't yet seen it or heard that it had happened. Sunako blushed staying still and in s bit of shock. His hands still on her chin he moved it down a little more kissing her in a new way.

It was shirt and he only flicked his tongue across hers once and pulled away then moved to her ear, "When you're ready you'll get the real thing but that's a little bit of the idea of the French kiss." He grinned and watched as her face grew to a bright reddish pink. Leaning on her for support her allowed her to help as she walked him back up to his room as the party continued with mad gossip downstairs.

456456456456456456456456456456456456456456456456456456

Back in Kyohei's room Sunako laid him on his bed and started to tend to his leg. Keeping the stabbed arm away form his sight she did all she could almost practically healing him in an instant.

Kyohei sat up looking at her suspiciously as she flinched and touched her shoulder, "Hey…" He paused looking her over, "Are you alright?" He moved his hand to where the back of his fingers brushed across her cheek. "Are you in pain at all from carrying my weight?" He asked actually being caring which, was something unusual for him.

"Why are you being nice to me." She whispered looking away.

A bit hurt Kyohei looked away as well. "Well I thought that since I'm your escort for tonight and since you healed me and helped me that I can spare a little niceness towards you."

Sunako chuckled and shook her head then stood heading for the closet to pick him out something else to wear. Turning and moving towards him from the closet was when he saw it. The red mark on her upper arm and he gave a low snarl.

"Okay, okay. I'll go get something else cranky." She teased and turned to move back to the closet.

"Sunako.." He growled low under his breath and through gritted teeth. She turned not sure what to feel. Should she feel nervousness or fear? "What happened to your arm?" He asked another low growl growing at his lips. Sunako looked dawn at her own arm remembering and moved her hand over it.

"It was nothing and you needn't worry about it. Worry about your leg not my arm you moron." She commented and headed for the door. Kyohei though in pain from it stood and grabbed her arm turning her around to face him as he looked down at the wound.

"Who did this?" He asked in a dangerously low tone.

"I got in the way while the two of you were fighting." She said solemnly and looked away but he forced her to look back.

"Why? Why not just let him have stabbed me? Why get in the way?" He demanded an answer.

"I just didn't want to see you hurt anymore than you already were." She responded looking down to the ground fiddling with her fingers as well. "You looked like you were in too much pain…" She lied still looking away.

"Don't lie to me Sunako…" He demanded softly. "Why did you do it? Why did you put yourself in the way of a mad man in the middle of a fight who had a knife?" He asked in detail that way she couldn't avoid it with another question.

"Because I couldn't stand to see you hurt or in pain or even on the ground at the mercy of some man that knew nothing about you!" She said looked up at him her eyes fierce a fire seeming to burn within. "It was my fault anyways. If I hadn't asked you to be my escort none of this would have even happened." She looked away again feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry Kyohei…could you forgive me?" She asked now looking back at him.

Kyohei moved in and kissed her forehead wrapping one arm around her, "You're a confusing one. But thank you. Thank you for everything except for getting yourself hurt." He growled out the last part.

Sunako gave him a slight glare, "Oh boohoo. You're just jealous because I can take it better than you ever could have!" She shot back sticking out her tongue.

Kyohei only stared at her for a moment then reach out his hand and shoved her making her stumble back. "Hey!" She complained and pretended to pout slightly but shook herself out of it. Why was she even joking around with him? She looked back up to him as he reached out and shoved her back once more.

She groaned out as she hit the wall behind her. "Kyohei, what the hell? That really hurt!" she complained arching her back at the slight ping of pain. She gasped looking up Kyohei leaning over her his hands on the wall she was against. "Kyohei?" She questioned.

"Does this feel too weird to you?" He asked receiving no answer. "If so then you need to tell Oba-chan that we're not together!" He demanded almost. "Because if you don't…" He said his voice almost a whisper now as he leaned in slowly, "..then sooner or later things are going to start happening to keep the charade going." He whispered again his lips and whispered breaths dancing of her neck.

"Kyohei I get it now stop." She said looked away blushing. Kyohei looked up and knew that this is what he had wanted her to say but then again he didn't and just knowing by the blush that she enjoyed it even the slightest bit was driving its way in his mind.

He gave a small grin and licked her neck gently feeling her shiver. He chuckled and did it again, "Kyohei!" She almost yelled. "Stop it now!" She demanded weakly.

"Say it like you mean it if you truly want me to." He said moved up to her ear and grabbed her earlobe with his teeth teasing gently.

Glaring at him from the corner of her eyes she growled a bit low and moved away. "Leave me alone Kyohei." She said getting irritated. Kyohei grinned and closed the distance pressing his chest to hers.

"Things like this will have to happen too, will you be able to handle it?" He asked huskily whispering in her ear. Sliding down the wall a few inches Kyohei smiled at her then grabbed her arms pulling her back up, "Sunako…" He looked her over and looked away. "Never mind,"

Backing away Kyohei moved to the door giving a weak smile, "You should find a real boyfriend."

Sunako stayed in the corner of the room staring at him until the door closed again. She frowned watching the door and sighed, "But what happens when it's the fake one I like…"

Alright I know that this chapter isn;t as long as all the others but I had the perfect end of the chapter so here you guys go and I hope you like it and agains sry it takes so long for me to update. Highschool's hard for a frshman...alright not really that hard but still hard.


	7. Ch 6 Questions

Questions

Sunako woke in the morning with the sun burning at her eyes. "Sunako dear please wake up. We need to talk. You haven't even got up to go to school in a week!" Her mother spoke walking over to the bed and sitting beside her.

Sunako outstretched her arms and took hold of her mother as her face lit up. Moving her over to the side her mother's shadow covered her from the sun and she moved back to going to sleep. Her mothers face fell and she frowned in a glare. "Sunako Nakahara you get up this instant!" Sunako groaned but despite her wants gave in to the fear of her mother and sat up in bed.

"What?" She groaned out. When her mother only sighed and stared at her she fell to the side closing her eyes to sleep again.

"SUNAKO!!!" Her mother yelled again. This time she turned as her mother stood hands on her hips. The sun was coming to her again and she squinted against it.

Kyohei getting fed up with Sunako's attitude and the yelling in the morning charged into her room. Sunako lay on her side her eyes squinted against the sun and her arm was up to help get the sun from her eyes. Her dark hair was such a contrast to her pale skin but it was wonderful, so to the point that there should have been a law for her to ever be out of her chibi form. Kyohei held his breath but his face having been twisted in anger twisted even more from the desire he was having for her. "Damn it! Just forget it!" He yelled and turned slamming the door and stomped to his room.

Takenaga moved into Kyohei's room and sighed seeing him taking off his school jacket. "Kyohei what are you doing?" He sighed.

"I'm staying here today. Leave me alone!" He shouted in an outrage and slammed himself onto his bed.

Takenaga sighed again and shook his head, "Fine." He gave in without a fight and turned heading out the door, "But we're talking when I get back." Kyohei groaned as Takenaga slammed the door leaving.

Sunako's mother sighed and patted her daughter's shoulder. "Why won't you get up? You won't even eat unless it's brought up here to you and you're forced to eat it!" Her mother spoke hysterically. Sunako groaned again and her mother sighed hopelessly. "Sunako have I failed you so? Have I failed at being a mother?" She asked heading to the door. Looking back she sighed and closed the door.

Everyone who as awake and out of bed left either to go to school, or in Sunako's mother's case to get groceries.

Sunako woke slowly dragging herself out of her bed and down to the kitchen. She started to make something up to try and cook but then fell over leaning against the counter her arm outstretched across the stove which the fire was slowly drifting from the pan trying to reach her delicate pale skin.

Kyohei dragged himself up at the scent of Sunako's cooking and jumped out of bed headed down to the table. Looking up he sighed. "I should at least see if she needs help." He muttered and walked into the kitchen. One sight and he darted for her picking her up.

Sunako's sleeve was already on fire so he patted it out. Luckily she wasn't harmed or burned. He sighed in relief and held her in a close hug. "Damn it why did you do that! You should have stayed in your room to rest." He growled.

Sunako groaned her eyes opening to her sacred darkness but then she looked to her side seeing Kyohei the brightest creature in the universe it seemed. Squinting she sighed then reached out shoving him to wake him but he didn't even gave an annoyed groan. She sighed again and lay back on her bed annoyed. Closing her eyes she tried to remember why she wasn't in the kitchen but still she couldn't remember walking back to her room.

She heaved then tried to sleep again only to be jolted back to reality when a warm arm draped over her side and moved closer. "What is it Sunako? You wanted my attention did you not?" A voice whispered hotly in her ear. Blushing madly it quickly vanished as she turned and slapped him as hard as she could.

"GET THE HELL OUT YOU STUPID INCONCITERATE ASS!" She even started to throw pillows at him as he ran from her room laughing. Closing the door Kyohei sighed and slid down it for a moment.

A few moments later Kyohei stood and moved down the hall to his room. Once in his room he went straight for the bed. Jumping and flopping on it he laid his hands behind his head and he stared to the ceiling.

A commotion from down the hall caught his attention and he sat up. It'd been hours since he'd lain down on his bed. Moving slowly he got up and moved to the door. Another loud crash sounded; Sunako's room. Moving almost in a sprint he moved to the room and gently cracked the door.

Peeking inside the crack Kyohei glared. There was a man pacing in her room her window shattered. Sunako still lay peacefully and asleep as the man stared at her. "How should I kill this one? Seems she likes horror things so maybe…no that would be too low...we'll actually have you be a murder." He grinned getting the large knife from pocket.

Kyohei moved fast and ran in trapping the man's arms behind him, "You won't touch her!" He growled low. The man only laughed at Kyohei.

"And you think I'm just going to stand here and let you turn me in? Think again pretty boy!" He smarted then broke his arms free turning and getting Kyohei with a punch right to the jaw. Immediately the two began to fight neither winning, neither losing. Both were evenly matched and would be until they were worn out.

Finally there was a breakthrough as Kyohei was able to grab the man's knife and pinned him to the ground the knife at his neck. "I should kill you." He growled angrily into the man's ear. "Now get out!" He demanded shoving him at he ground as he stood keeping the knife. "Next time pick a target that doesn't have someone protecting them."

The man stood as Sunako finally woke. The man was laughing too; mocking him. "If you thought that was the only knife I had you're sadly mistaken young man." He turned facing them and turned his head side to side and tilting it from side to side popping and cracking his neck.

Sunako sat upright in her bed and blinked a few times wondering if this was real or not. But real or not it didn't matter to her when the man lunged at Kyohei she yelled out to him. The man turned grinning, "So tell me." He turned back to Kyohei his tantalizing grin toying with Kyohei, "Are you the overprotective brother?"

Kyohei snarled and lunged taking the man back out the window. Sunako cried out and in worry and an over to the window. The man had fallen to the ground and on his own knife killing himself. Kyohei on the other hand was hanging onto her window sill.

"Kyohei!" Sunako cried and reached out grabbing his arm with both of her hands. "Come on!" She growled. "Help me out here!" She demanded as she started to pull him up. "I can't do this by myself." She cried out to him.

Slowly Kyohei was wrenched back to reality. Looking up to Sunako her face was stained with tears. Kyohei wasn't in anyway in good shape at that moment. The cuts on his arms and tears in his legs and on his chest were all stained with the deep red of blood. True that he was still very attractive in that state but she wasn't worried about that. She was more worried about saving his life.

"Kyohei please, don't just stare at me!" She cried out to him. "Please…." She mumbled as a tear rolled from her cheek and off her face as it landed and splashed on his cheek. "Don't give up. Help me pull you up." She begged him.

"Ayu…I'm sorry. I never did tell you, did I?" He spoke lightly.

"I don't care what you did or didn't say!" She yelled back harshly tears streaming out more and more rolling from her cheeks landing on his face.

"Ayu…please listen to me. Ayu….I love you." Kyohei said still looking up to her in that blank stare. Sunako however stopped pulling but held onto him staring back at him holding him up.

"But…I'm not Ayu. I'm Sunako Nakahara." She whispered. Kyohei snapped back to reality realizing what he'd done and looked down and away cursing himself. Now helping Sunako he pulled himself up and through the window.

Once inside Kyohei turned and tried to grab her attention and talk to her but she'd stood and was already halfway across the room and heading for the door. "Sunako wait! Please Sunako wait!" He called. Ignoring him she walked to the door and out the room slamming the door behind her.

Sunako stayed at the door leaning against it for a moment then she lifted off of it and walked down the hall.

Days on end had passed now with Sunako and Kyohei back at school but avoiding each other. "Sunako what's wrong with you?" Takenaga asked moving up to her on their way walking home.

She turned with a glare that seemed to have been stolen by the devil. "Nothing." She said a bit harshly and walked on ahead then turned off the path home.

They all sighed and turned to Kyohei, "Go get her." They said bored.

"No. She's a big girl. She doesn't need me to get home." He said walking on ahead of them as they stopped.

"Kyohei go get her. You're the reason why she's doing this. She doesn't want to be around you so she leaves us all on that damned trail!" Ranmaru cut in annoyed. Kyohei looked back to him a look of indifference on his face. "She came home and midnight last night! Go get her!" He yelled.

Kyohei sighed and shook his head raking a hand lazily through his golden locks heading after her. The forest trail was silent and peaceful as he walked through. With the annoying squealing girls off his ass he could concentrate a little on what he wanted to say to Sunako if they were to ever speak again.

Looking up he sighed again seeing Sunako he was relieved this was quick but also a little disappointed. He waited leaning against a tree then he noticed another woman walking up her. They smiled and embraced one another. Kyohei glared and turned stalking off back to the house, "What the hell is she doing here?" He growled angrily.

Back at the house Kyohei barged through the door slamming it ferociously behind him. "Kyohei where's Sunako?" The rest of the boys asked him. Glaring he turned with a snarl and shoved past them to the stairs. "Kyohei where is she?" Ranmaru asked annoyed.

"Having a meeting with Ayu!" He yelled anger fueling him as he turned and punched the wall denting it. "How the hell could she do this to me?" He yelled.

Takenaga stepped up taking his wrist in a firm hold, "Kyohei, you and I need to talk." He turned to the others who were about to yell and go mad on him but he shook his head letting them know to stop. "Go on up Kyohei. I'll be there in a second." Kyohei gave a snarled growl and turned heading to his room slamming that door as well.

Takenaga sighed turning to the others, "He's got some issues with a woman he used to like…" The others grinned, especially Ranmaru. "Only problem is…now that Sunako's been dressing and acting a bit better, she looks just like Ayu the woman he fell in love with." Ranmaru's grin only grew.

"Really now?" He asked tapping his chin as Takenaga glared at him while Yuki looked around confused. "Maybe we should have then all meet together." Takenaga sighed and shook his head raking a hand through his hair.

"Ranmaru you're damn well near hopeless." Takenaga groaned turning and heading upstairs. Reaching Kyohei's room he knocked on the door. A groan came from the other side and he rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing that means, 'Yes Takenaga I would love you to come in and help me'." Another groan and the door opened as Takenaga stepped inside then he slammed the door again making Takenaga cringe. "Would you please stop that?"

Kyohei turned with a glare and raised his fist to punch him but he couldn't bring himself to do it and lowered it with a sigh. "Sunako knows about Ayu…I was careless and looked at her as though she were Ayu…and I told her- Ayu that I love her. She corrected the name then ran off before I could explain anything." He said flopping on his bed.

Down in the main room the door opened and a woman's soft voice called up sweetly, "Kyohei? Takano?"

Quickly Kyohei got up and darted for his door. Looking out and down he saw Ayu smiling at him, "May I please talk with you?" She asked and he nodded gently as Takenaga walked out of his room and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked in as Sunako was heard running up to the house to try and stop Ayu from talking to Kyohei.

Takenaga and Yuki were in charge now of controlling Sunako that way she didn't charge in and kill both who were talking now. Setting her in the kitchen she sighed and started to take her anger out on the food as she began to cook.

"Kyohei…" Ayu started in a slight sigh as she sat down on his bed as he took a seat in the chair.

"Yes Ayu?" He asked looking up to her intently.

She sighed again and looked away out of the window. "Kyohei I know that you love me…I've known for a long time but the truth of the matter is that I'm too old for you. I can't love you back and I already have someone that I love so you see how this works out." She said solemnly. She looked up to Kyohei who held his hand up to stop her and she blushed slightly. She always was a slight bit of a push over.

"Ayu…I did love you but- Sunako she just looked so much like you did and- She's amazing. She cooks, cleans, and takes care of us. To them she's like a mom…" Ayu tilted her head to the side.

"To them. What about you Kyohei? Is where you want to go? That you can't think of her as a mom? Is it because of me?" She asked slightly desperate now to get this over with.

He shook his head. "No, it's not because of you. It's because of me and the way I am. Sunako is…she's violent and strong, but she's not secure- she wasn't secure. Her confidence is being rebuilt but slowly and every time you think you have it right- I fuck it up and crush it again. She's beautiful, but she won't accept that she is and that's all I want; her happy and accepting who she is. And if she's in the darkness then she's in the darkness and there's nothing wrong with that. She's got good taste in movies and just a little obsession over blood but it's not that bad." Kyohei sighed and hung his head. "I'm not getting this out in anyway that I had planned on."

Ayu grinned slightly and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry too much Takano. Have a little faith like I do." He looked up confused and she smiled at him, "I'm trusting you Kyohei, take care of my niece." Kyohei gave a small blush his eyes wide in surprise and she nodded, "Yes I said it. Sunako is my Niece. I'm her mother's sister." With that she turned and walked out and down the hall.

"Bye guys. Have a good night." Ranmaru grinned seductively but before he could say anything Takenaga smacked him in the back of the head, "Nice seeing you Miss Ayu." She nodded and walked out the door then Yuki began to laugh. Kyohei though silenced the room when he walked down the stairs. He turned and glared now.

"Stop staring! Do I look like a fucking Cinderella to you?" He snapped and they snickered looking away. He walked now to the kitchen and immediately Sunako turned knife in hand and pointed it at him.

"What did she say to you!?" She demanded hatefully with a strong glare.

"That she's your aunt and that she's too old for me and loves someone else. That's all I swear." He spoke while walking forward as she did as well threateningly with the knife.

"You should get out of my kitchen before I stab you!" She growled. He sighed and reached out grabbing her wrist.

"Stop it. You're acting foolish." He said looking down upon her dully. She blushed and yanked her hand away her grip loosened and she yelped as the knife dropped the blade skimming past her finger.

"Hmmm!!!" She squealed and pulled her hand to her but before she could even touch the wound Kyohei grabbed her hand and shoved it forward looking at it. "Kyohei stop being an ass and just let me wash it!" She snarled trying to move her hand from him but he only tightened his grip then lifted it to his mouth licking the blood. Blushing she tried harder to get her hand free. "Ky-Kyohei stop it!" She stuttered. He moved her hand away and took a step forward now standing inches away from her.

Sunako looked up to see a slight bit of blood trailing from his lip and she gulped gently. He wasn't so much bright now as he was drawing her in with the blood. He hadn't been too bright in a while. Kyohei though gave a small chuckle at her staring. "Like what you see I presume?" He teased and she blushed yanking her hand away and shoved him.

"I said get out and I meant get out!" She turned and picked up the knife from the ground and tossed it in the sink.

Kyohei though ignored her and moved forward and grabbed her waist from behind. "No. I don't want to leave."

Sunako groaned and he grinned. Turning she glared and his grin fell to hide his enjoyment of torturing her. "Please…" She muttered through clenched teeth. "Please leave."

He chuckled and took her shoulders in his hands and gently gave her a shove as she glared and growled in protest. He shoved her again slamming her back into the door knob. She arched and cried out in a slight bit of pain but more surprise. He groaned pressing against her not thinking of her arching from the door. "I don't think you want me to leave really Sunako." He said in a growled tone as she glared up at him.

"Get off of me you stupid oaf." She ordered and pushed him away. He took a step forward as she did and grabbed her waist pressing to her.

"I'll be talking to you again later Sunako. I wouldn't go to sleep tonight if I were you." He warned then left slamming the door.

She stayed planted against the door blushing and glaring at where he had been. Grabbing a knife she stalked off to her room after dinner and started to make traps. Keeping Kyohei out was her biggest priority tonight.

The hours of the night passed by painfully slow as, Sunako's anticipation for the night to be over grew higher and higher. Finally the silence and agony of waiting ended as Kyohei knocked on the door grinning on the other side.

Sunako shivered slightly out of her tired state, "What do you want?" She asked hastily and not too pleasantly.

"Just a few moments of your time," He kept his grin until he heard her walking for the door taking things…what was she doing? Loud bangs and shrieks led him to take the knob of the door turning it to see what she was doing finding her stuck in her own traps and sighed. "For me I'm guessing." She sighed and nodded her head.

He growled slightly, "Then maybe I should just leave you here! Should I even try to help someone who's constantly trying to kill me just beca-" He stopped and sighed. He almost spilled out something important for once but kept it in walking over to her and yanked her free from the hold of the trap. Looking down as she looked up from her knees he was glaring at her.

"Wh-What?" She asked backing away now. Kyohei growled low and annoyed and took a step closer and again she backed up. He groaned now and back her to the wall then grabbed her wrists yanking her up to her feet slamming her against the wall. "Let go!" She complained struggling against him.

"Why? Give me one reason why I should do anything you ask of me when almost every time you see me you think of new way to kill me?" He yelled. Taken aback Sunako stared at him for a moment, "Why should I?" He yelled again.

"Because I cook for you!" She smarted receiving a fierce glare and being slammed even further into the wall. "AH!" She cried in a small yelp arching to get away from the wall.

"That's not good enough!" He growled as she panted slightly looking up to try and figure out a way out of his grip. He growled again and slammed her more into the wall pressing his body to her, "I'm not letting you go."

She gasped and blushed brightly, "GET AWAY!!!" she screamed kicking and wriggling trying to get free of him. "Kyohei get off!" She begged now lightly pulling at her hands trying to slide from him but he only tightened his grip.

"Damn it why can't you understand!" He yelled releasing her wrists punched the wall denting it. Trying to move and run she took her chance but he turned grabbing her and slamming her to the wall. "Sunako! Don't leave!" He yelled through clenched teeth as she stared up to him.

"Kyohei get out! Leave me alone!" She ordered raising her arm and pointed to the door. Kyohei glared leaning in closer to her red face.

"Make me." He growled looking her straight in the eyes. As she tried to punch him he grabbed her wrist and then her waist picking her up and threw her on the bed as she blushed.

"Ky- Kyohei what's in your head you stupid bright creature!" She yelled. He glared and pinned her to the bed leaning into her and started kissing up her neck and up further hovering above her ear.

"What if I don't feel like it? If I don't want to?" He teased and she growled her legs squirming. A cold shiver sprang up her spine making her body ache and shiver then fill with a warm sensation all over.

"Then what do you want you stupid ogre?" She yelled annoyed but gasped as he lay flat on her pressing his chest into hers his lips teasing her ears.

"And if I say you?" He questioned and she blushed.

"Then you're an ass for treating me like this! Like I'm the only thing you can use when you want to feel better about something! I'm not your personal slutty whore!" she yelled fighting against him and he glared again sighing.

He hung his head low now and nuzzled it in her breasts, "You still don't get it." Blushing she squirmed more but he growled again and grabbed her thighs firmly to keep them still but then softened his grip and ran his fingers up slightly.

"Stop it!" she yelled again. He grinned and moved his head up kissing her neck. "Ky-Kyohei I said stop!" she complained lightly.

"And what will you do about it?" He growled into her ear. He moved his head low again his teeth teasing at her shirt his other hand going to her back and pushing it up at an arch.

"Ky- Kyohei!" She protested as his hands traveled over her and now up her shirt. "Pl-please stop!" She blushed pushing at him more. Kyohei once more ignored her as he pushed her shirt up and kissed down her chest. "Kyohei!" She yelped in a gasp. "Please stop I don't-"

"Sunako please!" He growled stopping. "Please just shut up." He sighed and looked up at her. "I just…I want to do this. And believe it or not I want to do this for you." He said looking up to her.

Blushing she glared, "No you don't! Just leave me-AH!" She stopped in mid sentence as Kyohei's hand cupped over her. "What are you doing?!" She yelled in a pant.

Kyohei chuckled, "Sunako you like it."

Looking to the side she blushed and bit her fingers. "Please stop…" she begged. Kyohei sighed and pushed up on his hands beside her on the bed.

Smiling he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Sunako…why do you reject me?" he asked his smile having faded.

She stared up at him blushing and holding back tears with clenched teeth whispered, "Because…none of this is real."

Kyohei was taken aback for a moment then glared, "What the hell are you talking about? All of this is real! If it wasn't then I wouldn't be here. You know as well as anyone in this damned housed how I feel about people liking me and hitting on me, giving me their advances and all that shit." He sighed and hung his head then curled his hands into fists. "You know me better than anyone in this world; better than my own mother for Christ sake!" He said his voice rising again slightly.

Sunako stared up at him her eyes sad. Was all of this really true? Was any of it really sinking into her mind? This was something she didn't know but at the moment she only knew that she had been drawn to him more than the others and talked to all of the on a personal level. In a way she knew them all better than most people but truthfully if she admitted it to herself she knew Kyohei better than any of the others…she wanted to know him.

"Please I just need to think right now." She said panting slightly and he stared wide eyed. "I need time to process everything you're saying. You're the one I fight with. But yet you're always there! I don't get you and I never really have until maybe now and I can't think! Not with you here." She looked away blushing and sighed.

Kyohei laughed lightly and touched her cheek. "Sorry if I hurt you." He said gently and lifted off of her. "I'll see you around and until you're ready to talk about it I'll just act as if nothing happened if it's easier for you." He nodded off and left now leaving to his room down the hall.

Sunako sat up and looked around at all her dolls and friends. "Hiroshi…what am I going to do?" She asked him looking into his eyes. She sighed and laid back, "As much as I want you to…you just don't answer…I wish you were alive." She turned on her side and rested her bottom arm under her head and closed her eyes to sleep.

The next few weeks passed with Sunako debating herself on whether she knew Kyohei or not. She even found herself playing a game on whether she could guess what he wanted to eat that day by how he was acting. But alas distressingly enough she could always guess it. It was fun but she always knew…she knew him.

Now in the kitchen she walked out and sighed flopping on the couch. "I'm hungry!" A loud voice called. Looking up she chuckled and shook her head.

"You're always hungry so there's nothing I can do for that." Sunako called. Now she realized the reason for quiet…she was alone in the house, with Kyohei. She gasped as she snapped back to reality and found him in her face. "Wh- What do you want?" She scolded and backed up pressing herself into the couch.

Kyohei chuckled and moved forward pecking her lips, "I guess I'm full now." He teased then reached forward to her waist. She yelped and smacked his hands away. Kyohei grinned, "So I was right, you are ticklish."

Sunako blushed and jumped from the couch and started to run. She laughed lightly as he chased her and tripped over and over. Tripping herself a few times she always managed to get away from his tickling hold.

Finally they were in the kitchen for Sunako to make a treat for everyone when they got home. "You're such a pig I don't think any of the guys are going to get to eat any of this." She giggled to herself and turned to stare at him as he sat at on a chair watching.

He grinned now as she turned away, "I can think of other sweet things to eat." Blushing she turned and glared at him. Immediately he burst into laughter holding his stomach. "Your mind is always thinking something wrong but yeah that's just about what I was suggesting."

Sunako turned and pointed the roller at him that she was using to flatten the dough, "_You_ are a pig Kyohei Takano!" She then turned back around and started to add a bit of flour to the dough.

"Well what are you making? That's like the fifth piece of dough you've flattened." Kyohei pointed out leaning his chin on his arms that were leaning on the back of the chair that he of course sat on backwards. "Trying to make me fat?" He teased.

"With the way you eat you should be already." She teased back as he snorted and pouted slightly but then chuckled as she turned to the fridge to get eggs and milk. Standing he walked over to her grabbed her chin lightly turning her head away from him slightly as he leaned in and licked the flour from her cheek.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist us being alone and all." He smiled and took her hand and lifted it kissing her hand. "My lady," He bowed his head lightly and placed her hand back at her side. "Now that would be something that I picked up from Ranmaru." He laughed walking back to his seat. "But really what are all the treats for anyway?"

Sunako stayed silent a moment blushing and staring back at him then shook her head, "Nothing really. I guess I just feel like it." Her heart sunk in her chest with a painful thud. Did she honestly think any of them would remember? Today would mark one year of them all living together and no one but her remembered.

"I doubt you're telling me the truth but whatever it is I'm guessing I'll find out later and be yelled at about it." Kyohei sighed standing again and walked over to her. He came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist his hands pressing lightly and yet firm on her stomach as she turned and looked at him nervous and blushing. Kyohei smiled at her innocence in the posture and leaned in kissing her lips tenderly.

In his mind he froze as he seemed to feel something from her to his hands like a shock. Kissing her deeper he pressed a little more on her stomach as in his mind her stomach was a swell bigger; pregnant. He gave a small grunt and pulled away, "I'm sorry. You probably hate me for that. I know you said you needed to think. I'll just be in my room. Call me if you need anything." He said then turned and walked to the door.

At the door he turned as she turned to the side only slightly. He still saw the swell; barely noticeable now but soon to be visible. He looked up to her face. Confused and flushed but still smiling. "Are you alright?" She asked turning completely to him.

Kyohei stared at her for a moment longer his eyes narrowed in suspicion and then he sighed looking down, "Yeah I'm fine, don't even worry about it." Sunako on the other hand wasn't so sure and still stared at him. Looking back up to her she was whipping her hands on the apron she wore and his eyes wide he stared but relaxed with a sigh, "Are you…" He shook his head now, "Never mind."

Sunako stared confused, "What is it Kyohei?" She asked.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked his illusions of the mind getting to him. Shaking his head he snapped out of it, "Sorry dumb question. I'll see you later."

Sunako stared after him and frowned, "What was that about?" She instinctively now touched her stomach then shook her head. "No! That would be nothing but a big pain." She turned back to the food and began to cook again.

Hey guys sorry that this took me so long to upload but I've been really busy with school and all that stuff and there's really nothing that I can do about that. I'm failing two courses...so I have to get those up. I hate those classes and will never use them in life anyways but I need to not be failing. That's not good at all. I'm smart just....lazy. That's not a good thing either but still I need to work harder. And also I've been a little stuck on this chapter for a while but I have ideas now so hopefully I'll get more and more time opened up to write in here and hopefully when summer comes I'll go back to when I could type and upload a chapter a day and that rocked honestly it did. I loved it and I could do so much! But I was stuck at work for 8 hours working the phones too.

Yes I had a summer Job. I worked the phones only when the receptionist was out or something and I got to do that for like a whole week and I got A LOT of writing done in those days. I had three chapters uploaded and written in three days. I loved it personally I did. Still I'm trying to increase each chapter by one thousand words and if I have to do that by writing a lot in this useless stuff that none of you care about then I guess I will. I've been doing that a lot now a days but oh well. I try and I do what I do. If it happens to turn out well then it just turns out that way.

I was trying to get to seven thousand words on this chapter and it didn't happen so if I can just by these little writings go over six thousand three hundred and thirty-eight then I'll be good. And yes I wrote that out in words just to get a higher word count. It's really stupid but yeah it's just the way that I am. I know that some chapters in books are short and then others super long but right now I'm more focussed on writing longer and longer and working on my detail and stuff. But either way that's just what I do so yea.

Please R/R read and review!!!


	8. Ch 7 Revelations

7 Revelations

Sunako looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Dinner had been served with all courses…no one remembered. She sighed and ran her hands over the fabric of her shirt. She looked to the side at the dress draped over the chair.

Slowly she walked over to it and ran her fingers across its smooth texture. "Maybe when they remember I will," She said bitterly then walked out in her sweats. She walked down the stairs only to find all four guys looking at the TV screen. Only one turned back to look at her; Yuki. He grinned and she gave a light smile.

The phone began to ring and she picked it up. "Nakahara residence, how may I help you?" All four men turned looking at her wide-eyed. "Yes I understand… Yes, I'll be there then." She smiled as if she were actually in the person's presence then hung up. She turned then walked over to them and took Kyohei's hand and forced him to his feet. "Go! To your room! We need to talk."

Kyohei sighed and then nodded running a hand gracefully through his hair and started to walk away muttering, "Fine…Just don't kill me." Once in his room he sat on his bed and waited. Sunako was in a minute later. For a while it was silent as she fiddled her fingers. "Just spit it out!" Kyohei snapped and she glared.

"Would you go to a party with me?" She sighed it out, and he shook his head. "Until you answer my question I refuse to pretend like your boyfriend. You need one guy who really likes you and not just someone you tolerate." He stood a moment later and ushered her out the door.

Sunako sighed and gave a stiff nod as she stayed leaning against the wall for a moment. She moved off to her room and began to plan for the party.

Two weeks later the party finally came around and Sunako once again stood in front of the mirror. In jeans and a sweater she shook her head. She slipped into a white flatteringly tight tank then cut the jeans until they were short shorts. Now she went to the hair. She pulled it up to a tight pony-tail then jumped out her window in her tennies.

She looked back at the house and shook her head. "Sorry guys but if I had told you, you wouldn't have let me…" She took off now to Noi's house. Noi was dressed the same and did Sunako's make up; sexy yet casual and natural. Sunako and Noi exchanged a mutual grin then left.

At the party Noi giggled and went to see some girls. Sunako, immediately getting hit on and bugged about living with the "Princes of Mori High" went for the alcohol. Worried, Noi watched over her the best she could.

"Hey there Mami! How are you this fine night?" An attractive male asked sliding into a booth next to Sunako. Sunako smiled and they began talking. Soon his hands were beginning to wander over her legs and stomach. A few times she moved away and shyly hinted for him to stop. Not wanting to scare him and knowing she was too messed up to protect herself she hinted her eyes to Noi.

Noi rushed over as fast as she could and pulled Sunako free. "You stop this right now! You're shameless!" She scolded the male. "Sunako has a boyfriend now just back off!" She snapped. The male stood now challenging Noi. "And who would that be?" He asked Sunako. "Well his na-" "I asked Ms. Nakahara!" He snapped at Noi. "Takano, Kyohei!" Sunako snapped back with equal harshness then swayed a bit grabbing for Noi to balance herself.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Togu, Arani." He flashed a bright grin. "I think I'll keep Ms. Nakahara company until Mr. Takano arrives. After all, it's been years since I've seen my old friend. You'll tell him I'm waiting won't you?" He grinned now at Noi as he lifted Sunako over his shoulder. "No worries now, I'll make sure she's pleased while waiting." He laughed now walking away.

"You put her down you disgusting pig!" Noi yelled throwing a glass at his back. Arani turned and glared dropping his drink he reached forward and choked Noi. "If I were you I wouldn't test me and I would just do as I was told!" He then dropped her and headed to the back of the club.

Noi scrambled to her feet then turned and darted out the door and down the street making left and right turns until she reached the mansion. Barging through the doors she yelled for Takenaga. As he hugged and soothed her she thought of how she was going to explain what had happened. Suddenly she just broke from Takenaga and yelled up the stairs, "Kyohei!" There was a loud slam then stomped foot steps as he emerged at the top of the staircase. "WHAT!"

His eyes now widened slightly, "W…What are you wearing?" He asked. She shook it off and began to explain. "That's not the point! It's about a man named Arani-" "Togu? What the hell about him?" Kyohie yelled cutting her off. Noi's eyes began to water. "Please tell me he's not bad." She begged. Kyohei huffed and chuckled. "Are you kidding? He's the worst! Doesn't care about anything! He only likes pain! …other people's pain!" Noi almost broke, and felt herself falling but Takenaga caught her.

"Noi! Noi what is it?" Yuki asked in a panic. "Kyohei, Arani's got Sunako!" Kyohei laughed and shook his head. "She's in her room." "No! No she's not! She snuck out! We went to a party and now he's waiting for you! He thinks you're Sunako's boyfriend!" Noi yelled out then watched in horror as Kyohei only shrugged. "What should that matter? Sunako's a strong woman and can take care of herself." Kyohei turned and started back to his room. "But Kyohei she's drunk!" Slowly now he turned. "Please tell me you didn't just say that!" From Noi's face though, he knew that she had. Charging down the stairs he grabbed Noi by the arm and charged out with her. "You get me there as fast as you can!" He yelled to her practically dragging her as he ran.

Sunako was stumbling around the room in the back. Finally she got to the whiskey and grabbed the bottle. Arani grinned, "So you found my good stuff?" Sunako poured a glass tall and full then turned and smashed the bottle on his head. Glass fell all around them as he started to curse. His blood now ran through his hair turning the shaggy brunette to a maroon. Now he cursed again and as the whiskey leaked into his eyes.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled knocking her to the ground with the back of his hand. Sunako groaned as she pulled herself up from the glass covered floor. Slowly she reached for her side but Arani now used to the sting in his eyes kicked her. She gritted her teeth and kept from yelling. She wouldn't give him the pleasure. Now angered she swung her leg around and tripped him. With a loud thud he now lay with his back on the ground.

Angered now, he turned and had her pinned. She groaned as the glass slid further and further into her wrists. "I wonder how Kyohei would feel if I took you?" He leaned in now and gave a slow lick up her neck. She felt a slow shiver start in her spine. He chuckled and she glared. "Don't flatter yourself that's disgust not pleasure." She snapped. In a growing rage he once again backhanded her.

Now leaning in close he held her face by her chin to look at him. "I've been nice and tolerant until now. You're just a piece of bait that's become a real pain in the ass." Sunako glared at him as a trickle of blood found its way down from the left side of her mouth. "Maybe if you would learn some manners I would consider keeping you as my girl." He challenged the proposition at her.

She shoved her head away from him and kneed him in the right hip. "Well here's the thing, Kyohei likes my little lack on manners or in your case submissiveness. And I love him so the answer is no! Now get off of me!" She growled and head butted him. He groaned and rolled off while she crawled to the door.

Kyohei slammed through the door of the club and glared. "Alright assholes, I know you know me!" Every man's head turned to look at him and as he said they all knew him. But the way they looked at him, they knew him but not as the guys at school knew him. Not the "pretty boy" but from a much darker side of Kyohei's life. "Takano, What the hell are you doing here?" Most looked happy to see him but a few were ready for a fight. "Where the hell is Arani?" They all turned and pointed to the back of the club. A moment later the juke box went off and the scream came slicing through the momentary silence. Kyohei's eyes widened and he charged for the back.

As soon as he got to the door the wood broke and splintered into pieces as Sunako was thrown at the door breaking through. Kyohei quickly reached out and grabbed her then braced himself against the wall. Looking down at her bloodied form in his arms he growled and looked back up to Arani. "You bastard! If she'd have known the person you were she would have flattened you before looking at alcohol!" Slowly he set her down. Arani only grinned.

"But my dear Kyohei, on the contrary, she was only drinking because her date couldn't make it. So you see…you made it only too easy for me to creep in and take her." Kyohei growled and lunged at him. They punched and kicked and rolled around fighting with Kyohei's anger fueling him and he was winning. Compared to Sunako on a "Creature of Light" rage he was nothing. "You better not have tainted her!" Kyohei yelled now throwing a hard punch landing it in his face. Arani through sat up eagerly catching his next throw.

"You mean that little sex kitten is a virgin? Oh that's just too much fun!" Kyohei growled and tossed him back. "That's it!" Kyohei turned now and plunged a knife into his right arm. Arani yelled out in pain while Kyohei moved over to Sunako and picked her up. Turning back to Arani he managed a warning. "If you touch her again no matter what, I will hunt you down and kill you!"

Back at the house Noi opened the door for Kyohei as he walked in carrying Sunako in his arms. When the others questioned, Kyohei ignored them and left to put Sunako to bed leaving Noi to answer them. Once upstairs and outside of Sunako's room he kicked open the door slightly and walked over to her bed laying her down gently.

Kyohei pulled up a chair and waited with his hands clasped in front of his mouth, his elbows on the bed, and his eyes watching her desperately. Every time his eyes scanned over her he felt as though a vice on his heart was tightening more and more. Something holding a shimmer of light caught his attention and he reached over to it.

Slowly Sunako let out a pained groan out. With a quick jerk he moved his hand. "S-Sunako? Are you alright?" He asked. Sunako's eyes gave a quick twitch then opened slowly. She let her hand slide down her form until it came over it. The piece of glass Arani had kicked further in. She steadied a moment then tried to pull at it. In a flash she was gripping the sheets giving a groaned scream. "TAKENAGA!" Kyohei yelled in a panic.

Down stairs the panic in Kyohei's yell was evident and made everyone jump up and run for the room. Noi was the first in the room and immediately began to bawl. "Sunako I'm sorry." Noi cried and sunk down in the corner of the room. Takenaga and the others rushed in and set to a task. Yuki and Ranmaru were consoling Noi and Kyohei pinned Sunako down. "Kyohei what are you doing?" Takenaga yelled. "See that piece of glass? It's in deep. I'm holding her down so you can pull it out!" "N-No I can't." Takenaga said backing away. "Please Takenaga; you're the smartest here so you have to know something about this! She needs your help and I'm the only one strong enough to hold her down."

Kyohei's eyes had a sincerity that had never been seen by any of them before. "Takenaga please, I'm begging you!" Kyohei yelled right after Sunako squirmed and gave the same groaned scream. Takenaga moved slowly and touched Kyohei's shoulder. Kyohei hung his head feeling crushed and about to fall apart. "Okay, for you and Sunako I will." Kyohei's head jerked up a childish grin on his face. "Thank you." Takenaga nodded and turned to lean over Sunako. Slowly he reached to grab the grab the glass. Gripping it he started to remove it. Sunako jerked up against Kyohei but he slammed her back down. Takenaga stopped to wipe sweat from his forehead.

"Be strong Sunako. It's halfway out. Just hang in there a little longer." Takenaga begged. Takenaga sighed and set back to work. He pulled strong but not as to hurt her. With a hard jerk now she slapped his hand away, "Stop it already!" Takenaga sighed and looked to Kyohei. "It's caught on something." Laying back down Sunako jerked up in an arch screeching.

Kyohei immediately turned grabbing her face in his hands. Pained and panicked he turned to the others. "Get out! Get out and don't come back in no matter!" He ordered. Submissively they all filed out and closed the door. Noi stayed latched to Takenaga as they all headed down to the living room.

Kyohei looked back to Sunako and sighed, "If it starts to hurt take it out on me." Sunako glared, " No. Don't touch me! This is because of you anyway." She hissed. "How is this my fault?" He growled. "If I hadn't claimed to be yours then he wouldn't have taken the interest that he did! If you had been there! If you had told me not to go!" Again Kyohei felt the vice crushing his heart. He let out a low growl then grabbed the back of her neck and slammed his lips to hers. In a desperate attempt he tried pulling at the glass. "No! Stop! Stop it!" Sunako groaned, screamed, and ultimately begged.

"Damn it Sunako move it! Move it!" He yelled. Screaming in pain she did as he ordered and moved her hand over his and moved it. As soon as she got it past the latched spot Sunako jerked up holding to Kyohei's shoulder and waist as Kyohei yanked out the glass. Tossing the glass Kyohei took her in his arms hugging her. "Just so you know, I hate you for going." He growled in her ear. Sunako took Kyohei's face in her hands and turned him to face her, "Thanks Takano."

Kyohei's hand shot up to her cheek dodging under her hair as he held her eyes. "Sunako I-" He stopped and let his forehead fall on hers. "I'll send Takenaga to bandage you." He then stood up and pushed her back down on the bed. "Why not you?" She protested and grabbed his arm. "I can't…I have something I need to do." He answered but squeezed her hand before letting it fall. "What are you going to do?" Sunako asked slightly nervous.

Kyohei never answered and just walked out the door. A few moments later Takenaga walked through the door and began to tend to her. Slowly the others came in. After Takenaga finished they all sat and talked. They talked of what had happened and who Arani was. When it was all said and done around three hours later Sunako forced herself to her feet.

"Sunako! Lay back down now!" Takenaga tried to enforce but she ignored him. Slowly she got the hang of it again just as Kyohei walked through the door. Sunako looked pained at his crimson stained shirt.

Slowly she moved over to him and started to strip off the clothes and throw them into the fire. "Sunako! What are you doing?" Noi yelled now seeing the sight with the others. Kyohei's head now snapped up to look at Sunako.

"W-What are you doing up?" He asked stunned. "I won't lie around sick and wounded being a burden to everyone." Kyohei chuckled and grabbed her hip thrusting her to him. "You left the boxers." He teased hoping it would have a good result. Sunako only ignored his words and took a step forward pressing herself to him.

Kyohei blushed and looked down at Sunako. "Stop Sunako…" He whispered to her but she ignored him as she inspected his wounds. Giving up on her listening he picked her up and started towards the stairs but stopped and looked over at Ranmaru. "I'll kill you later." He growled as Ranmaru continued his laughter. Yuki blushed and covered his face. Takenaga smiled at them solemnly as Noi flipped out. Kyohei took them both to her his room and set her down on the bed. He looked up at the wall for a moment so as not to look at her and saw the calendar on the wall.

"Shit!" He cursed and looked down to her. "Why didn't you try to remind me?" He asked sinking down on the bed beside her. "I would have been happy to celebrate that day with you if you had just told me…" He whispered to her. She forced a smile and looked up to him.

"No, none of you remembered so it's alright." She forced herself to sit up and then to stand. She walked over to his dresser and pulled out a towel. She walked back over to him and began to clean him. In a swift movement he slapped the towel from her and picked her up again. "If you want to clean me then you're going to have to clean me the right way." He muttered and walked with her to the bathroom. He slammed the door and then locked it behind them.

He turned to see her stunned reaction but instead found her turning on the water. He walked over to her and then leaned over her bent form. His arms curled around her waist and he waited for her to push him away.

Sunako stood upright and turned to face him. "Yeah I know…I'm a stupid Creature of Light and you don't want me to touch you." He sighed and moved away from him. She moved behind him and pulled down his boxers. "In you go." She pointed to the filling tub, looking him in the eyes, her gaze never averting.

Kyohei grinned and stepped closer to her. He reached for her waist then lifted his hands, taking her shirt with it. Slowly, piece by piece he undressed her. For a long while they sat in the tub together, back to back. Finally Kyohei jumped when Sunako turned and began to wash his back. "Whoa!" He shouted and turned to grab her hands.

Sunako looked up to his face and she forced a smile, "Relax. No hidden agenda, no ulterior motive. I just want you to be alright." She confided. He chuckled and dropped her hand. He let his head fall down on hers and laughed, "What would you do if I tried to take you here?"

Sunako looked up to him and tried to make it seem like she wasn't nervous but her mind was truly everywhere at once around him and everything that he did. A small trickle of blood ran down from her nose and he smiled. "Still the same Sunako…" He touched her face and moved forward to her. "I'm happy."

In an instant she shot out in defense and punched him in the jaw with an upper cut. Kyohei grunted but smiled. He forced himself back to her, a small trail of blood resulting on the side of his mouth.

Sunako leapt from the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She glared back at him though her heart was pounding in her chest. He grinned and wiped his mouth. "Thanks." He chuckled and stood from the bath as well, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. "I'll see you later then…when you're done thinking." He nodded and left the room after unlocking the door.

Sunako sighed and hung her head, "I'm already done thinking…I just don't know how to put my decision into the proper words." She mumbled and turned to look up in the mirror on the bathroom wall. Her long dark hair plastered to her skin and face from the water of the bath. Her purple eyes staring back at herself, scanning. Her body was slim and fit, her hair soft and smooth, and her skin slightly glowing. Kyohei shook slightly as he watched her. He moved forward slowly and she turned to look at him.

"Stop…" She said softly while raising her hand to hold him back. "Kyohei just don't…" She sighed and looked up at him. "This is wrong. We're not serious about any of this so let's not hurt each other or the people around us…" Kyohei stopped unnervingly. "Speak for yourself…" He grumbled while turning his head to the side. She glared and turned on him in an instant.

"No Kyohei! I'm speaking for you as well! If you were serious you would have been serious from the beginning. You don't just start loving someone after nothing! Especially not after hating them!" She yelled. "Who the hell said that I hated you?" He asked. She shook her head. "You know you do…" She sighed. "Just like I hate you."

Kyohei snarled slightly in shocked anger and walked past her. His shoulder slammed into her painfully and she scuffed an aggravated breath. "Then if you hate me so much…the next time that you try to kill me…make sure that you kill me…" He grumbled and unlocked the door slamming in open. The door slammed against the wall and Sunako watched with horror filled eyes as Kyohei walked from the room.

After a breathless moment she ran after him. "Kyohei! You're not serious!" She hesitated then continued, "…right?" Sighing he turned and glared at her, "I think I'll let you figure that one out on your own!" He snapped at her. A harsh flinch took her over a moment and she stared at him. "Kyohei…I want a straight answer." She said flatly.

Kyohei groaned and walked over to her grabbing her shoulders and backing her to the wall. When he heard the voice of Ranmaru and one of his numerous woman walking up the stairs he lifted Sunako in his arms and tried to run for his room. Ranmaru reached the top early enough to catch them and the woman only giggled. Ranmaru grinned and looked them over. Kyohei played along and only grinned back while Sunako blushed and squirmed. "Ranmaru, you asshole, stop looking at me like that!"

Kyohei tightened his grip on Sunako and smiled more at Ranmaru. He looked to the woman and nodded his head respectfully to acknowledge her. "I'm sorry to have been so indecent the first time of meeting you. It's just that she's a little feisty!" Sunako squealed in embarrassment and slapped Kyohei who only laughed. "I told you." He set her down and she lunged to punch him. He dodged and laughed at her almost. She growled and tried again but he dodged it once more, then grabbed her towel and ripped it open. Almost screaming she lunged over to cover herself but Kyohei was already pressed to her and wrapped the towel around himself. Blushing she was now trapped against him.

He laughed and looked back to Ranmaru who was blushing himself. "Kyohei! Take it to your room!" Kyohei laughed and nodded, "Gladly!" The woman beside ranmaru giggled and covered her mouth, "Oh Ran-chan! Why don't you and I play like that?" Ranmaru chuckled and tilted the woman's chin up. "Oh sweet, we won't be playing." She blushed and they both strolled off to Ranmaru's room leaving Sunako and Kyohei against the wall.

Kyohei looked back to Sunako and leaned in kissing her lips. Blushing she moaned lightly and tried to back away from it to ask him something but he only pressed to her more. Chuckling he let go of the towel and Sunako panicked, reaching around him to grab the edges of the towel to keep it up and around them. Kyohei pressed to her lips with a harder pressure.

Sunako tried to gasp. Her lips slightly parted and Kyohei took his chance. He kissed her with more passion and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Moaning more she closed her eyes giving into the sensations he was creating within her.

A clear of the throat made them both jump. Kyohei turned his head to look over his left shoulder and Sunako leaned her head to the right to look with him. "A-Auntie!" Sunako yelped and tried to tighten the towel around her, forgetting about Kyohei being in the way and in the end, she ended up pushing them closer together.

Unable to stop herself, her head fell back, leaning on the wall and she sighed contented. Kyohei's head snapped back to her and he growled with intense lust trying to hold it back. Auntie groaned and grabbed them both and dragging them to the other side of the house. She tossed the two into a room on the far end and locked them in.

Both Sunako and Kyohei were banging on the door and trying to get out. "Auntie this isn't funny! Let us out!" She chuckled and flipped her head looking at the two remaining boys. "Let them out and I'll kill you." She said sweetly then left the house without telling anyone what her motives were.

Sunako looked over at Kyohei and pulled her towel close around her. "I guess that kiss was your answer to my question or were you just showing off to Ranmaru and his girlfriend?" She asked looking at the floor. Kyohei grinned and sat on the bed next to her. "Wanna find out how serious I am?" He asked. Blushing she yelped and jumped. "Kyohei!" She growled and hit him on the shoulder. "That's not funny!"

Kyohei laughed and fell back on the bed. "There's clothes in the closet, we should look at them." Sunako nodded and they both got up and walked over to it. They opened the doors and found that the girl's clothes were on the left and the boy's on the right…only Sunako was standing on the right and Kyohei was standing on the left. Kyohei grinned at Sunako. "I guess we'll be picking out each other's clothes." Sunako sighed and nodded. "Fine."

After an hour they had picked out clothes for each other and had changed. Sunako was wearing a short mid thigh length dress. The sleeves were those of a tank-top. Sighing she glared at him as she walked out of the walk in closet with white flats on. Kyohei had even made her brush her hair. Her hair was soft and silky as it fell over her shoulders. Kyohei grinned at her.

Sunako slowly looked him over and smiled. She'd dressed him in a button up, black, long-sleeved shirt and made him tuck it into some dark wash jeans. She'd also put him in some nice black shoes. He sighed and looked at her, "Why are you making me wear this?" He asked and she smiled, "Why are you making me wear this?" He laughed and looked up at her seriously, "Because you look sexy in that."

Blushing she grabbed the pillow on the only bed in the room and tossed it at him. He caught it and laughed more, "Don't be that way!" He said and walked over to her. She blushed more and tried to push away. Laughing he pulled her into a hug. "Oh stop it." He teased. "You don't have to beg, I'll kiss you." He teased more. Growling she landed a punch in his stomach and watched as he doubled over.

"Damn Sunako! You didn't have to try to kill me yet!" He laughed and stumbled over to the bed. Laughing lightly he looked over at her. Sunako was standing, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed just under her chest. He watched her a moment and then she turned to look at him. They were both staring at each other with serious eyes and finally Sunako broke the silence.

"Why did you ask me if I was pregnant?" She asked. Kyohei's eyes widened and then he forced himself to look away. "That's not important!" He growled. Sunako glared, "It's important to me! Did you ask because I look fat or something?" She challenged. Kyohei laughed and looked at her. "You sound like a true girl, and no that's not why." She glared. "Do you want me to be?"

Kyohei stopped talking and laughing, sitting in silence and just staring at the floor. Sighing she turned to the window them look back at him in time to see his uncomfortable shift. She turned her body to his and looked him over. "Huh…" She muttered to herself. "Kyohei…do you want me to be pregnant?" She asked again.


	9. Ch 8 New Issues Arise

"I never said that!" Kyohei snapped at her. Looking at him she shook her head. "Then why did you ask if I was pregnant?" She asked. "I don't know. Something about the moment or something. It was just a thought, it was never supposed to leave my head! I was hallucinating or something!" He explained irritably.

Sunako walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed. Touching his shoulders she looked him in the eyes, "I feel like there's something you're keeping from me. Not that you're lying, but that you're leaving something out. What is it that you're feeling ashamed about telling me?" She whispered. Grunting he averted his eyes.

"Damn it why do you have to know me so well?" He growled. "Keep your enemies closer….but sometimes they just become so close you grow to love them." She smiled. Kyohei's eyes snapped back to her. "Ayu said-" Sunako nodded. "She used to tell that to me all the time. Every time that there was a problem that was her solution. It was her way of making sure that I didn't hate anyone. That I grew to love everyone." She smiled.

Kyohei looked over her face and slowly reached up to touch her cheek, "And what about me? Is that your answer to your thinking? Is this what you came up with?" He asked. Yelping she blushed and looked down, dropping her hands from his shoulders and beginning to twiddle her thumbs. Kyohei's hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck and the bottom of her head. He pulled her close to him and she gasped, their foreheads touching. "Even in the hallway, after the bath…"

Blushing she tried to back away but instead raised a hand and caressed his wrist and forearm. "Sunako you give into me so easily…" At that she glared and tightened her grip on his arm, "I can kill you right now." She warned. Kyohei chuckled, "But will you? Would you ever be able to kill me?"

Sunako gasped again and looked him in the eyes, feeling the sharp sting of tears filling behind her eyes, "No…I would never be able to kill you." She whispered. "But if you are to die at the hands of another only I can kill you!" She growled. Kyohei grinned and lunged forward kissing her lips forcefully. Sunako slammed her eyes shut pressed her head to his. Kyohei laughed.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" He asked. "I thought that was an obvious NO!" She growled and moved away from him. Groaning she flung her legs over the side of the bed and drug herself up only the screech and double over. Panting she sit still, leaning on one knee and holding her bandaged side. Kyohei cursed and grabbed her pulling her up.

He could already see through the white dress as the blood began to seep through the bandages. Quickly he stripped her of the dress and tossed the curtains on the bed then lay her down. Running for the door he pounded on it.

Yuki, on the other side of it sighed, "Nothing I can do Kyohei." Auntie grinned walking up. "It seems as though you want out Kyohei? Can't handle commitment to one woman? Should I let you out and kill you?" She asked. "Keep me in here forever you evil woman, if you will!" He snapped.

Slowly he stopped banging on the door and groaned. Stepping back he set his hands firmly in his pockets and then slammed his foot between the double doors and watched them fly open. He stared at Auntie now, sweat beaded on his forehead. "Sunako needs help. She needs a hospital."

Auntie's eyes widened and she ran in to looked Sunako over. Cursing she looked at Kyohei and nodded. "Thank you Takano. You did the right thing. When did this happen?" She asked. "Last night." Kyohei whispered. "It was some glass stuck in. Takenaga and I got it out and bandaged her up. She refused to go to a doctor…and we respected it for now…but she needs one now." He groaned. His hands balled into tighter fists at his sides.

"SEBASTIAN!" Auntie yelled out. He appeared silently at the doorway. "Yes madam?" He inquired then taken aback by the scene scuffed at his own breath, "I'll go prepare the car."

Yuki and Takenaga were beside her the entire time, helping auntie raise her from the bed and get her to the car. Auntie then turned and snapped at Kyohei, "And what the hell have you been doing? You haven't helped to lift a finger with her." Kyohei nodded and lifted the phone in his hand so that she could see it, "The northern Mori hospital is waiting for you. I called ahead so that they could prepare a room." He whispered.

Auntie's face softened and she nodded. "Alright then…everyone will stay, but you will come with me." She whispered. Kyohei nodded and followed her to the car. Once inside, he held Sunako in his lap. "How do you feel?" He whispered to her.

"I'm wrapped in a friggin sheet!" She growled. "How do you think I feel?" She groaned. Kyohei chuckled. "Well I like you in the sheet. It looks sexy on you." He teased grinning. Blushing she looked away, "Yeah yeah, you say that about everything. I could be wearing a straight jacket and you'd say that." She muttered. Kyohei laughed and shook his head lightly.

"Now that's a look that suits you." Auntie's jaw fell open and she looked at him, "What? My little niece is supposed to be a perfect lady! Wearing dresses and going to parties! NOT in a straight jacket or in an insane house!" She scolded. She sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest, and looked over at them. "And don't think I've forgotten about what you two did at that last party. Ladies simply do not fight! Nor do they get involved with them no matter what's happening to their boyfriend!"

Sunako let her head fall down. "Auntie…we were never going out. We said that so you'd stop sending guys at me." She whispered. Auntie looked over at her with dull, uninterested eyes. "No matter. Looks as though this heartless bastard loves you." Kyohei cackled a dangerous laugh.

"Me? No way! I'm incapable of love! And so is this little Lady." He laughed whole heartedly but slowly felt the sharp pangs of the nail driving deeper and deeper into his heart.

Sunako lay in the hospital bed, bored and having nothing to do. Three days had gone by and nothing had changed since the moment she'd gotten there. Constant movement from everyone there. No same faces twice almost. Sighing she forced herself to her feet and moved past the blur of movement from everyone. She walked through the hospital doors, having grabbed her clothes and put them on.

The boys had wanted to make sure that she would never even think to get up and leave without them saying that she could, so they packed her only dresses. Grinning, she easily found what obviously Kyohei had picked; a plain white sundress.

The straps were thin showed her entire shoulder. The bottom of the dress flared out as the wind blew past her. She held a hand down to hold the wind from showing anything and smirked, her other hand keeping her big white hat on. She'd even put on the white fancy sandles that were in the bag as well. A big white beach bag it looked like, though there were no holes in it.

She walked back to the mansion with no problems, and no one recognizing her. Without knocking she tried the door. It moved open easily and with no effort. She giggled lightly as she walked into the house, the wind blowing in with her.

All the boys in the house turned and looked to see who it was and what they might have wanted. Seeing the pale beauty in white they looked to each other. "That couldn't be-" They all stopped talking as she lifted her head and lifted the hat off her head and shook out her finely brushed and washed hair.

"Hello boys…I'm home." She smiled and turned to the stairs and started to walk up, stopping only to find Kyohei at the stop of the stairs and staring at her. "S-Sunako-" With a sharp glare she met his gaze. "That's Ms. Nakahara to you." She snapped and walked past him. "What?" He asked, growing angry.

"You heard me, you stupid man." She growled out. Kyohei roared with anger and turned to grab her arm but then thought of her side and choked on his words. "Damn you, stupid woman." Turning she glared more and her hand raised, back handing him. "Don't you ever say that to me again! Do you understand me?" She yelled.

Auntie grinned, walking from the kitchen, "Well now….this simply will not do." She walked up to the two and took hold of their hands, "Come now…I'm not done with you." Sunako snapped her hand back and stared at her Aunt, "Yes…you are." She said forcefully.

Everyone in the house turned and looked at her, "What?" Auntie was the one that spoke and grabbed her wrist harder, "You have no idea what you're talking about!" She growled. "You're too blind with anger to even know what you're talking about." She snarled and tossed the two in the same room at the far end of the house. Slamming the door shut she locked them and shook her head, "Damn those two…they're too stubborn."

Sunako looked to Kyohei and glared, "I'm not staying in here with you." She stated and turned, starting to look for a way out. Kyohei's eyes narrowed in pain and he walked over to the bed and picked up the dress she had been wearing. Sighing he grabbed it up in his hands and with one movement ripped it in half. Sunako turned wide eyed and watched him.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. Running over to him she snatched it from him, "Why did you rip this? Didn't this hold any memory for you at all?" She looked up at him angrily for the answer. Kyohei's head was down, his hair hiding his eyes. "If you really hate me now as much as you're acting then there's no memory here that I want to remember."

The dress shook in Sunako's shaking arms until the shreds fell to the floor. "Fine…" She whispered. Turning on him she walked to the door and looked it over. Walking back to the closet she tossed it open and dressed in one of the suits. Kyohei leaned back on the bed and put his hands behind his head, crossing one leg over the other.

Once she was dressed, she walked over to where Kyohei was and slid open and the bed side drawer and pulled out a hair tie. Putting her hair up she looked down at Kyohei in disgust and slipped on some high black heals. "You know…" She stopped and shook her head in disgust. "Nevermind." Turning around she walked up to the door and slid her hands in her pockets and kicked it open. Walking out she glared at Auntie, "Sorry but I can't stay in a room with him." Bowing her head she walked past Auntie and grinned when Kyohei called out to her.

"What do you think you're going to do?" He asked. Turning she grinned, "I'm going to make a deal with the devil of course." And with that she was gone.

A few weeks went by with like going normally, Sunako back in her normal routine of fighting with Kyohei and making dinner and everything else. Only now that the allotted time was up she was fighting with Kyohei more.

"Damn you!" She screamed, having lost the fight. Being tied to a chair was not her plan. "Let me go Kyohei! This isn't funny!" She almost screamed. "I have somewhere to be damn it!" She growled. Kyohei grinned and chucked her chin up, "And didn't I tell you that the next time you were going to try and kill me, that you were supposed to actually succeed?" He asked.

Snarling she struggled in the chair and the rope. "Now…let's just see where it is that you go every night now." He leaned closer and placed his lips on her forehead as his hand reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the card with the address on it. Sunako's head sank down and she grew serious, "Kyohei… I have to be there. I have to show up or things are going to happen!" She growled.

"Bad things?" He quizzed teasingly. "Maybe…" She sighed, her voice beginning to tremble. Kyohei's joking faded and he stared at her, "If that's the case then what in the hell are you doing getting involved in things that are this dangerous!" He asked angrily. Sighing she shook her head, "I can't tell you that. You just wouldn't understand." She whispered.

Kyohei glared and shook his head. "I'm sorry but you just won't be going." Sunako sighed and her head sunk down further. "I'll have to go for you." He explained. Sunako's head popped up and she shook her head. "No…No you can't. You can't do that! That's not part of the deal! They won't accept that!" She yelled.

Kyohei grinned. "Oh now now, I just want to see who you've chosen to replace me?" His grin was maniacal as he looked her over. Sighing she shook her head. "I didn't replace you Kyohei. I don't need anyone to take that place. I don't need you or anyone to play your part ever again." She shot at him painfully.

Kyohei's grin only grew more dangerous, "Well then, I still want to see." With that he was gone and Sunako was left staring at the ground, feeling the terror welling up inside her. Screaming she fought and squirmed until Takenaga and Noi came in. Screaming, Noi ran over to her and untied her. "What in the world happened to you?" Noi asked.

"How long ago did Kyohei leave?" She asked. "At least five hour ago…how long have you been tied up?" Takenaga asked. Sunako cursed and got up running for the door. She'd just reached the front door when the phone began to ring. Running over to it she picked it up in a frantic panic. "Hello?" She almost shouted into the phone. "Y-yes…." She answered the person on the phone and then things went black.

Sunako fell to her knees and dropped the phone, her arms circling herself and gripping her own arms tightly. Takenaga and Noi reached her first, and then Yuki and Ranmaru. Ranmaru shook his head looking at the sight, "What's going on?" "Kyohei's in the hospital…" She whispered. Ranmaru's eyes widened and he suddenly grew serious, "What?" He yelled. "No! No! Kyohei doesn't lose fights! What the hell happened?" He yelled sinking to his knees and grabbed Sunako by the shoulders and shaking her.

Sunako stood and dashed out of the door and reached inside her jacket pocket to see if it was still there.

Ranmaru turned and looked at Takenaga, Noi, and Yuki. "Come on…we're all going to go and see him." "What about Sunako?" Noi asked. "Who cares?" Ranmaru yelled. "There's been nothing but trouble since she got here! We all love and care about her but Kyohei is our priority here!" Yuki nodded and touched Noi's shoulder. "We'll find Sunako but first we just have to calm down and see how Kyohei's doing…" Noi shook her head. "No…"

Takenaga looked at Noi confused and reached out to touch her arm and pull her into a hug but she pulled away. "No!" She yelled. "You all go and check on Kyohei. I'm sorry but at least one of us has to go after Sunako, and I'm the closest one to her. I'll go after her and I'll bring her to go and see him." Without letting them protest she ran out the door, grabbing her jacket.

She caught Sunako's trail quickly and stalked after her, though it was difficult. Something she noticed is that Sunako kept checking in her pocket. "What is she doing? Is there something in that?" She asked herself.

Yuki touched Ranmaru's shoulder and he smiled, "Come on. It's not that far to the hospital." He smiled. Ranmaru nodded and the three left to see Kyohei. Once they arrived they saw how busy the hospital was and sighed dully. "Well now I see how easy it was for Sunako to just walk out." Takenaga groaned.

The three walked through the madness and with a small struggle found Kyohei's room. Yuki covered his mouth and began to cry while Takenaga froze staring at him. Ranmaru however froze for a different reason. His body was filling with rage as he looked Kyohei over. "What the hell happened!" He yelled. Kyohei smiled and looked at them.

"Hey guys. I'll be fine in a day or two. I really will. I don't know why I'm even in here." He grinned. "You're in here because you have a rib sticking out of your body!" Takenaga yelled. Kyohei laughed and shook his head, "Oh that's not a rib. That's a knife they just haven't pulled out yet." He grinned more. "They haven't found it yet. I'm trying to see how long it takes for them to see it." Yuki's eyes flared with anger and he lunged forward, grabbing the knife and ripping it out.

Kyohei groaned and arched up in pain but then sighed and sank back down in the bed and a content smile passed over his lips. "Thank you Yuki. That really feels a lot better." Ranmaru lunged and took a hold of Kyohei and hugged him, "What happened!" He yelled shaking him by the shoulders. Kyohei grunted and squinted his eyes. Takenaga grunted and lunged grabbing Ranmau and yanking him off of Kyohei.

"No Ranmaru! That didn't work on Sunako and it won't work on Kyohei!" He yelled. Kyohei bolted upright and looked at Takenaga seriously, "What? Please tell me you didn't untie her!" He begged. Takenaga shook his head, "She's gone Kyohei. She got the call from the hospital. She was devastated and then ran out. We almost thought that she was going to beat us here. But when Noi called to tell us where she'd gone….well, I think she went to find out what had happened to you to get you in here." He whispered.

"Damn it!" Kyohei yelled and forced himself to stand. "Takenaga! Bandage me! You have to do it now! If I don't hurry they'll kill her!" Takenaga and Ranmaru looked at him with wide-eyes. "You're in this because of her?" Both of them grew angry and Kyohei sighed shaking his head. "I went despite her warnings. I had her tied to a chair so that she couldn't stop me." He whispered. Takenaga and Ranmaru now understood and nodded.

Before bandaging him though they each slapped him in the face. "Now…" They grinned and ran from the hospital.

Sunako ran through the door of the bar and looked through the crowd of people. "Where is he?" She screamed. The men in the bar grinned and stood up. "You shouldn't have sent Takano." They whispered. She felt the tears welling up behind her eyes again and pushed past them. "I didn't send him now where is Togu!" She screamed again.

Noi watched with pained eyes as she had snuck in quietly behind her. The men grinned and opened a door, "We didn't know that was who you were looking for." Sunako grinned and backed up, "Noi…get out." Noi looked at her and gasped, "How did you-…alright. I'll be outside." Sunako nodded and proceeded to beat all then men in the car unconscious.

With all the commotion Togu groaned and walked out into the bar. "What's all the noise about!" He yelled. Seeing Sunako he smiled, "Well hello there angel of the dark. How are you?" Screaming she lunged at him and slammed her knee into his stomach. "You bastard! Why did you have to hurt him! Why couldn't you have just let him be?" She screamed more. Grabbing his shoulders now she tossed him into the wall.

Togu crashed through the wall and landed on the ground with an earth shaking force. Noi fell to her knees and began to back away in fear. Togu laughed, "So…you love him do you?" He forced himself to his hands and knees. Sunako glared and kicked him in the face sending him back on his back again, "Damn you…." She whispered. "If I love him it has nothing to do with any concern of yours!" She yelled. "But…considering it'll be the last thing you hear….yes. I, Sunako, your beloved Dark Angel, loves the brightest angel there is, Kyohei Takano." She snarled. Before he could ask what she meant there was a loud click.

Sunako finally pulled the object from her jacket pocket and put it in both of her hands. After that Noi screamed as the loud shot rang through the night air. "S-Sunako!" Noi screamed and scrambled to her feet, running to Sunako and held her close. "Why…why did you have to do that?" She whispered. Slowly Sunako dropped the gun and turned away. Noi moved her hand down Sunako's arm and gripped her hand tightly, "Let's go home?" She whispered and slowly she nodded.

The two began to walk back to the mansion only to stop three miles later, Kyohei and the others in their way. Kyohei's heart stopped and he looked Sunako over. "Noi,…why is she covered in blood?" He whispered. Noi smiled sweetly and giggled nervously. "Well, you see she got into a bit of a fight. Well I'm not sure if you could call it a fight. It was more of a massacre, it looked like. A-And then um…" She looked down and shifted.

"I think the final puzzle piece needs to stay between Sunako and I until she's ready to tell you." She whispered. Kyohei looked to Sunako and slowly took a step towards her. Cautiously he reached up and touched her shoulders. "Sunako…please… What's going on? What happened?" He asked. "They were in my way so I took them down. And then I had to take care of who ever hurt you." She whispered, her head still down.

Kyohei's muscles all tightened and he held her closer, "Sunako what happened? Please tell me you didn't fight Togu!" He begged. Sunako looked up and finally felt a tear slide down her cheek, "I can't tell you that. Because it would be a lie." She whispered. "He never had a chance to fight back, you see." Kyohei felt a smile of relief spread on his lips, "So…he didn't hurt you?" She shook her head.

"I killed him." She said flatly. Kyohei's body tensed, as well as everyone elses. Takenaga was the first to speak, "Sunako I'm sure you beat him up pretty badly but he's not dead." Takenaga smiled. "No…" Noi whispered. "I watched her. She had a gun and she killed him." Noi's voice was bitter and cold. "And I for one am glad. He deserved it!" She growled. "He was an evil man and he'd hurt her before!" She almost screamed.

"No…" Sunako whispered. Noi's head snapped up and she looked at her friend in confusion. "What is it Sunako?" She asked sweetly. "I don't care about what happened to me." She whispered. "But he hurt Kyohei. He almost killed Kyohei…" She whispered. "That's the second time that I had to watch him hurt a friend. He hurt Kyohei twice and don't forget Noi, he tried to kill you!" Noi's face fell and she ducked her head into the shadows. "Don't remind me…" She whispered.

"No!" Sunako yelled. "I didn't have to! You still had nightmares about him coming after you didn't you?" She yelled. Noi yelped and hid in Takenaga's embrace. "Sunako enough!" Yuki began to beg but Kyohei held up his hand and shook his head. "No…let her get this out. It's something she has to do." "I can't stand watching Noi detach herself from her friends and her boyfriend because she was afraid that if she got too close to you that Arani would use her!" Kyohei flinched back and looked back at Noi. "You're afraid to be my friend. "Not for why you thin-" She started but Kyohei shook his head and began to back away from the group.

Sunako growled and reached out grabbing his shirt, and pulled him back, "You're not listening damn it!" She growled. "She's your friend! If being close to you meant that she could be used to hurt you, she didn't want it! She didn't want to see her friend in pain!" Sunako yelled. Finally she looked up at Kyohei again. "Sometimes I really hate you for being so blind. And I hate you now!" She screamed at him.

"I warned you damn it! I told you not to go! Now look what happened to you! What if you had died! What then? Did you think that it would have been over?" She screamed more. Kyohei looked up and wide-eyed at her. Calmly his eyes shifted over to look at Noi. "He asked her if she was in love you." Kyohei sighed. "She's a bit sore on that question." He growled bitterly and turned to walk away. Sunako held up her hand to the others and they all nodded and turned to walk back home.

Sunako walked after him and then grabbing his shoulder, turned him around and bounced him up, and popped him on her back. "We're going home." She whispered. Kyohei chuckled and lounged about, teasing her about being so strong.

By the time that they got back to the mansion, Sunako had debated telling him everything. "Kyohei…before I tell you this…I'm going to ask you a question. I want a real answer. Can you give me that at least? At the very least? A real true answer?" She bombarded him with questions almost too fast for him to understand. Sighing he slid off of her back and grunted in pain. Falling back he rested comfortably at a lean against the wall.

"Yeah. I can do that. If the question's good enough." He teased and forced a cocky grin. Sunako sighed and shook her head. "Tell me now, please…before you have time to make some snappy come back to get out of it… Why did you ask me if I was pregnant that one day?" She whispered.

Kyohei sighed and reached out grabbing her arm and yanked her forward. Holding her close to him, he ran his hands through her hair softly. "I asked you because for a moment…when I hugged you I thought you were. And no, not because you're fat. You're not. It's just, I guess I was missing my mom and thought of you as a mom. You were acting like a mom that day too." He grinned, his lips pressed to her head. "Don't lie, you'd be a great mom and you know it, don't you?"

Sunako's heart was pounding and her hands were between them, gripping the fabric of his shirt. He laughed a little and patted her head. "Not the answer you were looking for, I know."

"Are you serious?" She whispered, taking a step closer to him. Kyohei only laughed more and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah I knew it. Not the answer you wanted…" He sighed and shook his hair out. "I know it's not what people expect from me but-" "No!" She yelled cutting him off. "I asked you this that night. The night things went wrong!" She yelled. "Now tell me before something else gets in the way! Are you serious!"

Kyohei's eyes widened and he looked down at her a moment. A soft smile spread over his features and he tilted her head up to look at him. "Yeah…I'm always serious." He grinned. Sunako forced a nervous laugh and shook her head, "Liar…" She whispered. She took another step to him, she could feel his chest moving with his breathing now, against her own. It was only now that they both realized they were panting.

"Why are you breathing so hard!" He scolded and she laughed, blushing. "You are too you know." Before he could answer again she was caressing his face. "You were stupid and reckless tonight…" She whispered.

Kyohei laughed until he was grunting and gasping in pain. "What the hell? Did you really just want to tell me that?" Catching his breath he was amazed to see how intently she was watching him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked confused. "I don't get you, you know." He sighed. "You hate me and you kiss me and then you hate me try to kill me an-" "I watch you because I want to make sure that you're okay!" She snapped. "And no! That's not what I wanted to tell you! I don't even know if I want to tell you, but then I do, and then I don't, and I do, and I don-" Kyohei grinned and grabbed her by, cradling the back of her neck and head, then pulled her close and leaned in kissing her.

"Yeah?" He grinned, hoping she'd slap him and run away so he could think about things. Instead she reached up and touched his arm as gently as she could manage. The kiss grew more energized and alive as they each took a step together. Kyohei's free arm slid around her waist and pulled her up, to get them more on an even level.

Slowly he pulled away and shook his head, "Sorry…that didn't go like I planned. You were supposed to run like you normally do and- Shit! Sunako you're bleeding!" He growled and put his sleeve under her nose. "Damn…" He cursed and pulled it back. "Why am I so scared? This happens to you all the time." He sighed and leaned back on the wall. Sunako smiled lightly and wiped her nose.

She reached out and touched his cheek, her finger tips barely touching the skin but still emanating that they were there, begging to touch him. Kyohei shivered and closed his eyes, leaning his head to the side, forcing his head into her hand. "You really are the brightest angel there is…" She whispered. She moved away from him after that and let her fingers slide off of his skin as she walked. Stopping she jerked back as Kyohei grabbed her wrist.

"No…I don't want to hear that. Not from you. Call me ugly, disgusting! Don't call me bright! I don't want to hear that from you ever again!" He growled. Sunako forced a smile, "Don't you worry Romeo…I told him yes." Letting her hand slide from his grip she walked up the stairs, stopping mid way and leaned over the railing to look down at him. Smiling she extended her arm out, "Are you coming?" She giggled.

Kyohei looked up to her and grinned, reaching up he barely touched her hand then cursed and fell to his knees, grabbing his side. Wide-eyed Sunako leapt over the side and landed before him, taking his arm and putting it over her shoulders. "What happened to you?" She whispered. "What did you tell who?" He countered, almost glaring at her, his eyes burning into hers. "I told Togu…" She whispered and forced him to his feet.

Kyohei faltered on the first step and they fell against the wall. Sunako did her best to hold him up as she crashed against the wall. Arching she ground her teeth and took the blow without complaint. Kyohei cursed and forced himself to stand and give her some leeway. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Laughing she shook her head. "No…don't worry about it." "Then answer me." He wished. "Please…" He begged.

Sunako smiled and shook her head, "Not until you're okay. I'm taking you to your room." She giggled. "No. I don't want to go there. Dress me, bandage me, wash me!" He begged, holding her shoulders tightly as he leaned on her, "Do it all over again, that way none of it goes wrong again." He whispered, before the blackness took him.

Kyohei woke, still in his bloodied clothes and laying on his bed, though the night was still there. Groaning he sat up and then he saw it, Sunako was in the bed next to him. Her clothes still matted and stuck together with blood. Glaring at the sight he shook her lightly until she woke up. "Why am I in here with you?" He asked. Sighing she shook out her hair and stretched, "Because, there would be no point in doing it all over again if you didn't remember it." She snapped.

Scooting forward she moved to leave and get off the bed but instead she was jerked back into Kyohei's arms. He was sitting up now, and had his legs up for her to use as armrests, his arms protectively around her shoulders. "No…you're not leaving me this time. Not until you tell me what you were going to last night." He whispered in her ear.

Sunako gave an exasperated sigh then blushed and let her head fall to the side, her heart beginning to race. Kyohei had brushed her hair aside and began to place soft kisses on her neck. "I told Togu yes…" She whispered, answering him, her voice shaking and pitiful. Kyohei kissed up to her ear and nudged his head against hers. "I still don't understand what that's supposed to mean." He whispered. Sunako shivered gently and reached up, touching his arms. Kyohei's lips curved into a smile on her skin.

"Before I shot him…" Kyohei's smile fell and he stiffened. "Don't say that." He snapped, holding her tighter. "I'll die before I let you take the blame for that!" He growled. Laughing she shook her head and let it fall back over his shoulder. "He asked me if I loved you." She whispered finally, her eyes on the ceiling. "He called me his Dark Angel." She explained seemingly pointless. "I told him that his precious Dark Angel had fallen for the Brightest Angel there was." She finished, turning her head to look at him.

"Stupid huh?" She giggled and shook her head. She scooted forward to leave but was yanked back and pushed down onto the bed. Yelping she looked up in surprise to see him hovered over her. "Kyohei?" She questioned and he grinned. "Yeah, still me up here." He teased. Groaning she pushed at him and tried to get up. Instead of pushing her back down this time, Kyohei grabbed her hips and watched as she turned her head to yell at him. As soon as her mouth was open, he closed it with his own.

Blushing she punched at his chest but he ignored her. "I thought you said you loved me?" He teased again, hiding the reality of his pain at being accepted and then shot back to rejection. "I do!" She yelled out annoyed then sank back into the pillows, covering her face. "Oh just go away if you're going to embarrass me!" She whined, covering her face with a pillow now. Kyohei smiled and yanked the pillow away, "Why are you being like this? Are you scared of love? Or even scared of me?" He asked.

She glared up at him, "As if…" He chuckled and leaned down, kissing her lips. Kissing back shyly she touched his face. Kyohei grinned and kissed over to the side of her face and down her neck. Sunako's hands fell from his face to his shoulders. Her head fell to the opposite side and her eyes slowly opened. Ranmaru was at the open door, leaning against it and grinning. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched them. Takenaga's head now popped in to see them, his eyes widening at the sight. Sunako blushed and pushed Kyohei away, grabbing the covers and hiding under them.

"So I guess it wasn't true then…" He grumbled hurt. Sunako whined and shook her head, her hand darting out and pointing at the door. Kyohei groaned and got up to leave, stopping when he saw then others and he glared. "So you ruined it." He growled. Ranmaru and Takenaga were chuckling and snickering. Kyohei groaned and ran after them.

Sunako got up and slowly made her way to the kitchen where Yuki was hiding. "What are you doing here?" She asked bending down to his height. He forced a smile and laughed nervously. "Hiding. Kyohei's really mad." Sunako giggled and patted Yuki's head. Yuki smiled up at her and shook his head. "You're so nice to me, so why are you mean to the others?" He asked. She sighed and shrugged.

"What do you say we go and calm the boys?" She asked. Yuki grinned and nodded. He took Sunako's hand and stood. They walked out into the foyer and caught them running around. Yuki held back Takenaga and Ranmaru as they laughed. Sunako stood in front f the fuming Kyohei.

"Hey now…" She whispered, touching his face and smiling at him. Kyohei looked her over then looked past her and tried to moved past. He stopped almost instantly and looked back to her. His scowl quickly changed to a grin and he stepped up to her. "Calm down Kyohei." She whispered, drawing him closer so he could hear.

Sighing he stepped away and glared back at the other two, his hands resting in his pockets. "You're lucky bastards you know that?" He asked and looked back to Sunako. "You doing better?" He asked. Grinning she nodded and reached forward, grabbing his hand from his pocket. "Come on." She smiled and walked to the living room. They sat on the couch as Ranmaru and Takenaga filled Yuki in on the morning's events. Immediately after, Noi was called.

Noi was over in a matter of minutes it seemed. She ran past the others and straight to the living room where she jumped over the couch and embraced Sunako. Sunako screamed in shock, then hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Noi pulled back and giggled then looked at Kyohie, "So come on. I wanna see….kiss him!" Sunako blushed and shook her head, "N-No way!"

Kyohei grinned and squeezed her hand. "She's too shy for the public stuff." He explained. Sunako looked at him with a slightly bit of relief and he touched her face. Once she relaxed he pulled her close and kissed her without warning. Yelping she reached up to grab his hand, blushing madly. When he pulled away grinning, she pouted. "That's not fair." She growled out.

Kyohei laughed and shook his head, "No this isn't far, Noi look away." As soon as she did he leaned forward and started to place kisses up her neck. Blushing she let her head fall to the other side again. "S-stop it!" She stuttered. Kyohei grinned more, "What? You can't stop me?" He teased. Whimpering she pressed on his chest weakly, giving up, "No…I don't want to is the problem." She admitted. Kyohei advanced, pressing one hand on her waist, the other on her back and pressing her towards him. Whimpering again she gave in. His mouth pressed to her neck harder and when he pulled away he grinned at the small mark he'd left.

Glaring at him she pushed at his shoulder. "You suck!" She growled. Chuckling he nodded, "Yeah that's how you got that mark there." He pointed to her neck. Blushing she moved to cover it. A hand stopped her and pushed her head to the side. "Huh?" She looked to the side and screamed. "D-dad!" She yelled. Looking to the other side he glared at Kyohei, "You did this?" Kyohei was already backing away and was at the back door now.

He grinned and laughed opening the door, "Catch me if you can."

Alright, I know I've been gone a while. Here's the newest piece of this story. I know it's been a long time coming and I don't plan on ending this story at such a short part. I don't have much to say at this point except for I'm tankful that I'm not getting many complaints. Thank you for being patient with me. I have a new job now, Working at Braums...terrible really. I'll update as much as I can.


End file.
